Flutterby Love
by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: -REPOST- When Harry receives an anonymous note declaring love, who could it possibly be? Definitely not Draco Malfoy! No! Or could it? Follow the awakening of love, loss of friendships and a lot of GAY! Rated M for later chapters. HP/DM with a little HP/BZ thrown in.
1. Harry

**Authors Note O_o**

**Ok, so I originally posted this on my old account probably 2 years ago. I decided that I'd like a nice, fresh audience, so I am re-posting this, and then carrying it on once I have got up to where I left off. I hope you guys like it!**

**I have 18 chapters already written and will post weekly, or even sooner depending on the responses I get. I reply to all reviews and really appreciate anything anyone has to say!**

**Disclaimer – **I have gratefully borrowed the characters from JK Rowling and applied my own plot to them. ii am not gaining any means of money from this…. Only reviews… ii hope!

**Warning SLASH! Rated M For Maybe Later Chapters!**

_**Love && All That Jazz, TheOnlyCeeCeeJ xx**_

**Chapter 1 – Harry's POV**

As the bright, autumn sun shone through a crack in his bed hangings, Harry awoke with a start.

His breathing seemed to get deeper and deeper. He could feel the sweat begin to seep from the pores in his forehead. But then he thought...

_There's no pain_.

He put his hand to his head and glided his fingers across the lightening shaped scar, _My scar isn't hurting, it must be nothing… bad dream maybe?_

But that was just it, he hadn't been dreaming, or if he had, it wasn't memorable or important enough to wake him the way he just had. His dreams were usually followed by a rude awakening so he should have been used to it, he tried to return to sleep but his sudden alertness was beginning to alarm him.

There was something there. Someone maybe? There must be. A noise that was coming from beside him. Surely it must be Ron, Neville Dean or Seamus…?

_It must be Ron's snoring, you dungbomb! _He said to himself as he tried to return to his slumber.

There was a flutter. Harry looked around but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. The gold and red of the Gryffindor dorm were still there, his friends were still in their beds, well and truly alive. The mess that had been left from the previous evening was still sprawled on the floor, ready to be cleaned (by Hermione).

He looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:30 am. This turned his fear into anger! He already had to get up early everyday but usually ended up sleeping in unintentionally. But this time, on Sunday, the one day that he had decided to have a lie in, he was awake… Before everyone else.

_Bollocks! You must be dreaming. Great! Sleep just had to be interrupted today!_ He thought, just as he suddenly felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He could feel his chest tighten as he took a deep, sharp breath, imagining, what he thought of as, his forthcoming death. The oxygen was immediately exhaled as he saw something familiar.

Next to his left ear was a paper bird suspended in mid-air, staring straight into his green eyes.

"I think you've got the wrong bed, Ron's over there" He said, pointing at the mound of red hair and duvet covers. There was a surprising silence coming from that area. Mornings were usually crammed with Ron's snoring, loud enough to wake up the entire Wizarding world! He must have actually listened to Hermione and learned that he could use spells! She suggested a muffilato charm to block out all noise so that everyone could finally get a decent nights' sleep!

_Hermione must be angry with Ron again. What could he have done this time?!_

Just then, he realised the bird was still there… floating… and not attacking. He decided to see what it was all about and took one of the paper wings between his thumb and forefinger. As soon as his skin came into contact, the paper unfolded to reveal a message:

_Love-Hate relationships?_

_Why all the hate?_

_Love conquers all… doesn't it?_

_I Love You and have done since the day we met._

_Who?_

_You'll find out soon enough!__  
_

_X_

Seeing this made Harry lose all traces of tiredness. Holding the note in his hands, he read and re read it… trying to find any clues as to the source of the message. He even had a few moments when he pinched himself to check if he was dreaming, since living in the Wizarding world, anything can happen!

Now discovering that he could no longer sleep – despite his protests for a 'well-deserved' lie in – he threw off his covers, swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stumbled his way to the washroom, quietly muttering as many offensive words under his breath as he could… not that anyone was there to hear them!

"Bloody message. Waking me up. Who the fuck would try this kind of prank!?" Were the last words he said before slamming the door.

* * *

As he entered the great hall, the smell of breakfast was overwhelming.

"Where did I get the idea to miss _this_ for sleep!?"

His eyes were cast straight to the Gryffindor table. He needed to find the one person who may be able to help with this 'love' problem. Having the smartest person in Hogwarts as his best friend has always been a great thing… The fact that this person happened to be a girl was even better.

He spotted Hermione almost immediately as she was the only person in the whole hall with an empty plate and their face buried in that mornings edition of The Daily Prophet.

She jumped a little as Harry placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Morning" he said casually

"What! Who? Oh Harry, you gave me such a fright! I thought you were having a lie in today?" she wheezed, still regaining a regular breathing pattern.

"So did I! It's just I was woken up by…" He said with a hint of confusion and self-pity.

"Was it Ron?" She jumped in, whipping out her wand. "That snoring of his! I told him to use the _muffilato_ charm while he was in bed. But, no! Don't Listen to Hermione! No! She doesn't know anything! She doesn't think of others, does she! She…" She exclaimed as Harry began to see sparks protruding from the tip of her wand.

"No! What? No, it wasn't Ron" He interjected in an attempt to calm Hermione down.

"I can tell! You're covering for him, aren't you!? If I find out that his nasal dysfunction has disrupted anyone's sleep… I swear!"

The sparks began to change colour from a golden colour to a deep blood red.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted causing the whole hall to fall silent and Hermione's face to resemble the now non-existent sparks. "It wasn't Ron! And anyway, I've learned to sleep through the snoring. We have been in the same dorm since first year!"

"Oh." The only words that could come from Hermione's vocal chords throughout the few minutes it took for her to regain her usual pale expression and think over what Harry could've meant.

"So if it wasn't Ron…? Who was it?" She finally asked after those awkward moments of self-inflicted embarrassment.

"Well that's just it! I have no idea who it could've been!" He said wearily as he began to explain the little bird and its message.

"So… erm" Hermione stuttered

"Come on Herm! You're my only hope! I need to find out what's going on! I mean, do you think this is a serious matter or just another practical joke?"

"Well, it could've come from one of the younger years. A lot of them still do fancy you, you know."

"That is true," Harry replied, realising that he hadn't even thought about that! "But still."

"Okay! Well, have you been extra nice to anyone recently?" She asked

"Did you not listen to what I said!? I was talking about love _hate _relationships!" Harry emphasised, with that little hint of hostility rising.

"Okay then. Have you been extra mean to anybody?" she retorted smugly

"Hermione. It's me! Am I ever mean to anyone?" Harry said. Just then she began to show a doubting look on her face. "Okay, am I ever mean to anyone who didn't deserve it?" He could still see the apprehension on her face. "Seriously!?"

"I'm sorry! It's just I've never dealt with this sort of thing before," she confessed as Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious! I mean, with Ron, he just blurted everything out at once and Viktor was, well you know, a little strange! Otherwise, I've, erm, never been even remotely close to another guy."

He couldn't believe this. The one person he was counting on couldn't help. For once he was more experienced in something. Not that, at that very moment, it was a good thing, thinking about the lack of help he was able to retrieve from Hermione, he decided to change the subject.

"He just blurted it out?! Now that really does sound like Ron," Harry laughed.

Hermione slowly joined in with the laughter until they were both giggling hysterically. Their laughter was, however, quite short lived as a voice came from behind them that made them both jump from their seats and almost make the bench lose complete balance.

"What sound's like me? And what is so funny about it!?"

* * *

Ok, so let me know what you think!


	2. Draco

**Authors Note O_o**

**Disclaimer –Nope, still not mine .. I'm still poor...** **JK Rowling gets MONEYS**

**This Chapter Is Around The Same Time As Chapter 1 – New POV… Do I Hear A YEY…?**

_**Love && All That Jazz, TheOnlyCeeCeeJ xx**_

**Chapter 2 – Draco's POV**

_You'll find out soon enough!_

_X_

He put his quill down and re-read the note. He ran his fingers gently along the inked calligraphy and suddenly felt a smile stretch across his, usually smirked, face.

_Subtle… With an obvious twist! _He laughed to himself. This laugh grew and grew until his sides pained him. The laugh he was so enjoying came to an abrupt stop.

_Why am I writing this letter? _He thought with a sudden realisation of the bizarre circumstances. _A letter declaring LOVE! A letter addressed to Potter…Harry Potter! My sworn enemy!_

The truth was, he found Harry's face crossing his mind every waking moment. In fact, while he was asleep too. Draco finally picking up on his love for Harry was very long overdue. He had felt something a little more that hatred towards the black haired boy ever since the day they first met. Before first year. In Madame Malkins'.

Draco can still remember that day. Every word spoken between them. How he felt. Whilst admiring himself in the mirror he saw, what he thought as, the most beautiful thing. He thought a witch had walked through the door with new jewellery. Earrings, he thought. But he then realised he was looking into the eyes of a young Harry Potter.

Those eyes.

The emeralds pierced through him. Through his eyes and into his mind, where the image still remains.

Draco, even at that age, thought Harry looked good. Amazing, even. He didn't know why he thought this but he did know one thing for sure. He needed to become his friend – To get closer to him. He spent days planning what to say. Contemplating whether to re-introduce himself. Deciding whether to do it on the train, or wait until after the sorting. He was sure that they'd both be in Slytherin. There was just something _different_ about him.

After a lot of careful consideration, he decided to look around the train on the way. He thought it was better, also, he'd be able to have a look around at who else he would be joining him that year. He begun to search the train as soon as it left platform nine and three-quarters. Whilst barging into compartment after compartment, he heard a lot of conversations, all of which, on the same subject.

Harry Potter

"Have you heard, he's on the train." "I'm breathing the same air as _The Boy Who Lived_!" "He might be in some of my classes" "Shall we try and find him?" Were only a small collection of admirations for this guy.

After, what could have been, hours of searching compartment after compartment, he walked past one full of giggling girls. He pressed his ear closely, and carefully, against the door.

"He's next door, I can't believe how close we are to a _celebrity_!" One of the girls giggled, closely followed by a chorus of her friends' giddiness.

As Draco had already become self-proclaimed as popular, he thought it obligatory to introduce himself. He opened the compartment door and to his surprise, he saw a familiar gleam of green. The boy he had been searching for had been Harry Potter.

"Is it true?" He said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you is it?"

His heart rate began to increase as he anticipated a certain answer, "Yes" said Harry.

Draco's mind began reeling. He could become friends with Harry Potter! He just had to ask. It did, however, seem that Harry had already found a friend. Draco turned his head slowly and drew his grey eyes towards Ron. What kind of friend was _he_ for the famous Harry Potter. _He must be in it for the fame. _Draco thought. He had heard about the Weasleys. His father had told him that they were incredibly poor with Merlin-knows how many children. _Maybe his family planned it so they could get some money in too finally get them some food?_ Draco decided he needed to save Harry from the penniless gold-digger.

"You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" he held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Draco's smile gradually gave in to gravity, travelling through a smirk until it reached the lowest point as an angry frown.

Just then, Draco felt his eyes to moisten. They got warmer. Tears were forming, for the first time, at an alarming rate. He had to get away. He couldn't let anyone see him like that. He ran. He ran so fast that everything blurred past him. He ran into the toilets, found a cubicle, slammed the lock shut and slumped onto the toilet seat. With his head in his hands, his body shook uncontrollably as he tried to fight the tears escaping his eyes. He cried silently for a few minutes until he returned to reality.

"Why am I crying? What's the point?"He whispered through his shudders.

As he straightened his back, dried his face and stood up, his sadness transformed into hate. Hate for Harry Potter. And that's how it all began. All of the snidey comments. The looks of disgust. The bullying in general.

Hate.

Such a strong word. And that's what Draco thought he felt for Harry. It wasn't until second year at Hogwarts that Draco realised that he wanted more. When the rumours were circulating about Harry being the heir of Slytherin, Draco secretly hoped that it was true. And if it was, that could be something that could bring them closer again. _Maybe Harry could be moved into Slytherin_ was what he kept thinking, and hoping. The Slytherin Prince and The Heir of Slytherin had a nice ring to it but then again, he thought that he only thought about friendship. He _was_ only just hitting his teens at that stage. As time progressed, his feelings became deeper and stronger. He realised, by fourth year, that he didn't only want a new friend, he wanted a boyfriend. He spent most nights thinking about Harry in the Triwizard Tournament. He sometimes cried. He didn't want to, but his heart forced it. He was worried for Harry. He wanted to be there supporting him through each task, and when Harry appeared with a dead Cedric, Draco wanted to be the one there with Harry in his arms, telling him that everything was going to be okay.

He had never actually considered himself gay. He just thought in was a, sort of, man crush. He still found girls attractive. He has even slept with girls… Many girls. He thought it was just a phase. This 'phase', however still stayed with him. Any girl he was with seemed to resemble Harry. Draco always saw the messy hair, the glasses – which always seemed to be broken – and his green eyes.

Draco sometimes felt alone. He had to lie to his friends. All of them. He couldn't tell them that he was in love with a Gryffindor. A male Gryffindor. Harry Potter to be precise. He couldn't tell them that instead of dreading their Slytherin-Gryffindor lessons, he embraced them with full force. They were his best chances to sneak glances at the messy haired boy.

Draco's little flashback ended as he walked through the doors of the Great Hall. His train of thought was broken by emeralds. Harry's emerald eyes. They may have been looking directly at Hermione but he could still feel as though he was under their spell.

"Ha! He must've got my note" Draco laughed to himself

"What note?" Came a voice from beside Draco as a hand gripped on his shoulder.

"Nothing, mate. So Blaise, what are you doing up so early?"

"Me? I heard you walking around the dorm hours ago." _Shit! _Draco's face dropped. "Sounded like you were pacing. You okay, mate?" Blaise asked, sounding slightly concerned, with his usual sarcasm intertwined.

"I… I'm fine" He replied, patting his hand on Blaise's back, "Come on, let's get something to eat before Crabbe and Goyle eat it all"

The two friends laughed as they made their way over to the Slytherin table and began to fill their plates with as much as their stomachs could handle. They were eating practically in silence, concentrating on their respective plate, until they heard a squeal. A loud squeal that caused Draco to choke on the bite of toast that he had attempted to swallow at that very second. As Blaise slapped him on the back to ease the coughing, he glared straight towards the source of the shock. The Gryffindor table. He glared at Hermione hyperventilating and Ron who just so happened to look as gormless as ever.

_Do they know it's me?_

*O_o*

**Reviews make me smile .. Please do it :D**


	3. I Should Tell

**Authors Note O_o**

**Disclaimer – **I have gratefully borrowed the characters from JK Rowling and applied my own plot to them. I am not gaining any means of money from this…. Only reviews… I hope!

**Lovee && All That Jazz,**

**TheOnlyCeeCeeJ xxxx**

**Chapter 3 – I Should Tell!**

_Shit! They can't have found out already! I didn't make it obvious enough. _Draco suddenly lost his appetite, his thoughts overwhelming him. He wondered what would happen to his reputation if the Golden Trio released the news that the Slytherin Prince writes love letters. He would be tortured. Even more so because the letter in question was written to his worst enemy. A Gryffindor. Being gay didn't really matter. Ok, so he hadn't told anyone, but he just didn't feel the need to. Maybe he wasn't even gay, he just liked Potter.

"Drake. DRACO!" Blaise suddenly interjected into Draco's little dream sequence.

"Huh? What?" He muttered in reply, still a little weary of how long he'd been staring into space for, his fork still jammed into a piece of bacon, the handle still in his hands. "Did you just say something?"

"Yeah. I was just saying how stupid the Trio look today. Still seeking attention during everyone else's breakfast. Honestly, they need to get over themselves. Then again, so do their _admirers_" Blaise began to chuckle smugly at his comment.

"Oh, yeah. They do, don't they." Draco replied, sounding a little less enthusiastic than usual during their rants against the Gryffindors. This didn't go unnoticed by Blaise.

"Don't sound too excited, babe. Honestly, there must be something wrong. Firstly, you're up early on a _Sunday_ and now you sound like you're bored with bitching about the trio. It's almost as if you've… changed" Blaise let out a stifled giggle, while Draco rolled his eyes at the 'lecture'. "Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod! There's something going on, isn't there." Draco's eyes suddenly widened. He turned his head back to his breakfast and didn't break the un-needed eye contact until Blaise snapped his fingers in realisation, "you're screwing the mudblood, aren't you! You dirty…"

"Blaise. That's just plain disgusting! 1. Don't call me babe. 2. I may shag any girl that offers, but I have standards" Draco interjected whilst trying to suppress Blaise's girly excitement.

His eyes slowly drifted back to Potter, but he was already leaving for his first lesson. Potions. With the Slytherins. Draco wanted, more than anything, to be able to get up and follow him to the dungeons, but he couldn't. It was too early. It would be obvious there was something up. Potter was always early to lessons (or Granger was) and Draco only just made it in time.

He followed Harry with his eyes, between the aisles and out of the doors. Just outside the hall, Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing a trio pile-up.

"Oi, mate! What are you doing?"

Harry didn't answer. He was just staring straight ahead with a confused look on his face.

"Harry?" Hermione said, placing her hand on his shoulder, causing a slight jump.

"What. Oh sorry," he stuttered as he began a brisk walk towards the dungeons.

"Harry, what's up?" Hermione panted as she tried to keep up. Hermione being much shorter than him sometimes had its advantages, this being one of them.

"It's just… I felt… It was like..." He saw the intrigue in his friends' faces. He really wanted to tell Hermione but without Ron near. "It's nothing". He had felt something strange all through breakfast. It made his spine tingle. Not in a bad way. He liked it, whatever _it_ was, and he didn't know why. He'd stopped outside the Great Hall the way he did because the feeling had intensified.

They walked in silence the whole way to the dungeons. As they stopped outside the doors, due to their being early, Hermione asked "Are you sure you're okay? After what you told me earlier, this doesn't seem okay."

"I'm fine" Harry responded. "Look, I'll tell you when we get started inside. I don't really want Ron to know this either. I don't think he'll understand." He thought he sounded convincing enough, but upon seeing the look of uncertainty on Hermione's face, he added, "honestly."

After daydreaming for a few seconds, Draco realised it had become quieter. Draco turned his head back towards his friend, who seemed to be staring, wide eyed and drooling.

Blaise suddenly inhaled a very deep breath, "you want Potter, don't you!?" Blaise suddenly began clapping quicker than humanly possible."I thought you said you have standards. Okay, so he is quite hot and he really can pull off that 'I've-Just-Had-The-Best-Shag-Of-My-Life' look with that hair but…"

"Blaise! Stop babbling. Just because you're gay, doesn't mean I will ever be," Draco cut in, "and even if I was, I would choose someone a bit nicer."

"Then why were you just watching him leaving?"

_Shit! I didn't think about that. _"Oh, erm, I was, erm, planning something new to get at him with." _Yeah that makes sense._

"Ooooh Okay… That seems a bit more normal," Blaise Laughed, still holding some doubt, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Exactly what I was trying to say," Draco said in relief.

Blaise really did believe everything he said.

"Shit! We're gonna be late…again. Snape may be my godfather, but I think he's getting a little pissed off." Blaise then gave Draco his puppy dog stare, "and those eyes don't work on me. Come on."

Draco got up and left Blaise sulking at the table. He reached the doors and gestured back to his friend, who immediately but reluctantly got up and followed.

"We will be brewing a special potion today," Professor Snape begun, much to many Gryffindors' dismay, "it will allow the drinker to willingly change the colour of their hair. The effects are not permanent but they will, if brewed correctly, last up to 3 hours. The drinker must choose wisely as, I am sure, some of you would not like to end up looking as unfortunate as others." And with that last comment, he cast an obvious glance at Ron, whose ears, on perfect cue, turned tomato red.

Hermione slowly raised her hand, "but, sir…"

As she was about to release the next few words, the two Slytherins burst through the door, wanting to look flustered (as though they had ran the entire journey) but failed to do even a satisfactory job. "Sorry… we're… phew! Erm… late, Sir," Draco 'panted', crossing his fingers behind his back, hoping that Snape hadn't reached the end of his tether yet.

"Just take your seats Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, I trust you will be able to find those in good time."

They walked to their seats sporting matching smirks, whilst breathing a sigh of relief. They really couldn't do with detention at this present time, they didn't know why. Maybe they just didn't want any at all, but meh! They really were lucky that they were not just Slytherins, but they were _the_ Slytherins. Snape wouldn't dare give them detention, the bollocking that he'd receive from Lucius would never end. The boys knew this. Apparently everyone knew this.

"I can't believe that they can always get away with being late" Hermione said, "If it were us, we'd be in detention and have house points deducted. It's just unfair."

Hermione believed that she was saying this all to Harry, but to be honest, she was giving her angry rant to either the air or the table because Harry wasn't really paying attention. He hadn't noticed anything said to or around him since he saw the flash of platinum blond. As soon as Malfoy stumbled through the doors, nothing else mattered.

Ever since seeing Malfoy in second year, as the new slytherin seeker **(A/N Compliments to for that idea – read her one-shot The New Slytherin Seeker!)**, Harry had realised that there was something new. Something more than the usual small blond boy with the permanent smirk, granted he still had that plastered on his face, but he had grown up a lot over that summer.

Even though Malfoy was the seeker and his part in the game is to follow and catch the snitch, when Harry had the rogue bludger, he secretly wished that Malfoy hadn't followed him. Sure, he should've been worrying about himself but he could handle it well enough, he _had_ already faced Voldemort twice by then. From that day on, Harry had always liked Malfoy, whether it was love, he didn't know, he was - for the record - 12. It took a year or so to progress more but, even though he was in slight denial, subconsciously he knew he was in love with the fair-haired boy. He was too worried what Ron and Hermione would say to even admit it to himself. If they stopped talking to him, he'd have no one. Okay, so he was loved by the majority of the wizarding world, but he'd truly have no one to really talk to, to laugh with, to understand what he's been through.

But today was different. He felt it may be time. Not to completely come out with _everything_ but after getting that note that morning and telling Hermione about it, he felt she would definitely be with him on it. She was, after all, the most rational part of the trio. It seemed like that note had given him more confidence in the matter. But when should he do it? Now? 10 Minutes? Halfway through the lesson? That part was probably the hardest out of everything he had just planned in that, obviously short, space of time.

* * *

Now.

* * *

Draco had seen the look that he had received from Potter. His eyes were glazed over, like he was daydreaming or something *which he sort of was*. He just looked so cute. Draco seemed to like that certain look, especially after that note. Maybe Potter did know and he felt the same. Or maybe he was just daydreaming about quidditch or his stupid friend Weasley. If he did feel the same way, perhaps they could finally be together. Or not. Imagine what every Slytherin would think. _The Slytherin Prince with the Golden Boy, you must be having a laugh! _This begun circling through Draco's mind, over and over again.

"Shut up!" Draco whispered to the voices, hoping that Blaise didn't hear. Unfortunately,

"I didn't say anything, babe" Blaise replied, a little more confused than usual.

"For Merlin's sake, stop calling me babe!"

"Sorry _darling_ I forgot." Blaise cooed, looking smug until he caught eyes with Draco's death glare, "okay… I'll stop it when you tell me why you appear to be shouting at the millions of little Draco's inside that little noggin of yours."

"Fine. It's that bloody Harry. Did you see how gormless he looked when we walked in. Sheesh, at least make it a little more subtle, I mean…"

"Drake…" Blaise interjected slowly, "since when did you start calling Potter, Harry?"

_Merlin's left testicle! I just had to make that little slip didn't I. Well, I guess there's no time like the present. I'm gonna have to tell him._

"Blaise, There's something I need to tell you." Draco suddenly said, looking directly at their shared cauldron.

"Erm… Hermione" Harry stuttered.

"Hmm?" Hermione answered, concentrating on their potion.

"Can I, erm, tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" She said, still concentrating on the potion.

"I'd step away from the cauldron if I were you." He uttered, with pure nerves and concern leaking from his words.

"O…Kay, what is it?" she said, stepping back, as she was advised.

"Well, erm… Okay I'm just gonna come right out and say this."

"Say _What_?" Hermione said avidly.

"What, bab-Drake? You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah. Well, you know what you said earlier…" Blaise nodded, to afraid to break Draco's train of thought, "Well, I guess you were right… again."

"Wait, right about what?" Blaise jumped in.

"I fancy Potter"

"I fancy Malfoy"

At that moment, two simultaneous squeals came from either side of the classroom, quickly followed by two bangs that sounded very similar to those of two heads hitting desks coincidently.

**Ok, so it seems that I accidentally listed this as a Harry/Hermione fic .. OOOOOPS! It's all changed now so nothing to worry about… I hope!**

**Please review, I like to hear what people think!**


	4. Coloured Hair & Death Glares

**Authors Note O_o**

**Thank you to all of you that have begun following this story!**

**Tygo24911, AFLlover, MusicLuver99, TallyMaus, KouKou Ra-Men, KissedLock, RoseLoveStark, LoliPopKisser, xxcatxx1234, ImperialChaos and TakutaNicodemus.**

**Please guys! I like to know what you think .. That little review button won't bite. And I reply to all reviews!**

**Lovee && All That Jazz,**

**TheOnlyCeeCeeJ xxxx**

**Chapter 4 – Coloured Hair && Death Glares**

"What is this rumpus?" Snape glared to either side of the room that had caused the stoppages of potion making. Noticing his annoyance, everyone got back to their cauldrons. All except one embarrassed green-eyed boy, who now seems to be in a considerable amount of pain.

"Harry? Erm… Harry, are you okay?" Hermione said, shortly after coming down from her high excitement cloud.

"Mmm hmmmm muhhhh!" Harry mumbled his reply through his face full of robes, as his head still rested on his desk.

Hermione sat down next to Harry and placed her hand gently on his forearm, trying to get him to raise his head.

"Honestly, Harry, it's nothing to get upset abo…"

"Nothing to get upset about," he whispered, finally raising his head, revealing a tear-stained face. "Nothing to get upset about! Hermione, do you know what I've just told you. I've just come out as gay… _And_ sworn my undying love for my mortal enemy. This is not a good thing… Not good at all." He suddenly paused, mid rant, realizing that things weren't going as he had thought. It was almost the opposite. "Wait a second, why are you being so nice?" He asked, confusion building through every word. "I've just told you I fancy Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy!_ If anyone should be angry, I thought it would be you."

Hermione's eyes welled up with her own tears. "Harry James Potter. You really need to remember that I'm a girl. I am, most certainly not, Ronald Weasley. I understand feelings and from the way you told me, these feelings are real. I want you to be happy and I am glad that you chose to tell me," _finally, _she added in her own head, hoping that she hadn't actually uttered the word out loud. "It's your decision and I can't exactly change your mind, can I?"

Harry's face lit up at hearing those words. He felt so relieved that he threw himself at her for a bone-crushing hug. "And to be honest, I kind of guessed a few weeks ago" Hermione added, this declaration earned herself one of Harry's wide-eyed goggle looks.

"What… How? Wait, which part? The Malfoy thing or the gay thing?"

"Well, both. I guessed that you may be gay before though. I saw the way you looked at the other guys in the corridors. Honestly, subtle much?" Hermione saw the look of shock on Harry's face, "no, I don't think anyone noticed, you actually were quite discrete, but you know how observant I am." She added with a mischievous grin that, somehow, calmed Harry again. "As for the Malfoy thing, it was only a few days ago. We were at breakfast and you were staring straight at the Slytherin table. When I got up and hugged you from behind… Well, I honestly didn't want a hug, I was following your eye line, and you were staring right at the one and only."

"Oh… Okay then. Even with that in mind, why are you being so calm about everything? I mean, you hate him."

"I may hate him, but I thought you did too. I _still_ hate him but, with your sense of trust in people, if you think that there's something there, I'll believe you. I won't try even one civil moment until I see a difference."

With that good note, they got back to their potion with smiles beaming from their faces. They were feeling so happy that they didn't hear the buzzing sound that had been going on throughout their conversation and was now moving across the dungeon.

"Ow! Why the bloody hell did you just smash my head on the table?" Exclaimed Blaise as he rubbed his, now, red marked forehead, sure a bruise would form soon enough. "Did you just 'have the urge' because if you did I am sure there are a few Gryffindors that would appreciate it more than I did. Or maybe not. But I am positive that _I_ would've enjoyed it a little more then." 

"What the fuck was with that squeal?!"

"You don't even _understand_ how happy I am, do you?" Judging from the look he saw on Draco's face, he took that as a 'no' and carried on, "For the first time ever, in the history of ever… I was right! And not just about one thing, TWO things. What is to be so happy about knowing two things, I hear you ask," Draco proceeded to roll his eyes and continue to listen, "They are not just any _two _things… I hit the mother load!" He then began jumping and clapping again, not intending to annoy Draco, but still doing it in the process.

"Will. You. Stop. That!" Draco said between Blaise's bounces.

"Sorry, babe. I _can_ call you babe, can't I? Anyway, I am just overly happy. I mean, come on, you're _gay_ and you like Potter… I can't believe you told me all of this at once!"

"Shhhhh. Could you say it any louder!? Honestly, I don't want anyone to know." Draco whispered, pulling Blaise down onto his seat.

"Not even Potter?"

"Definitely not Potter."

"Well, why not?"

"Why not? Well, firstly, could you imagine the embarrassment I would cause to myself? He's not gay. He's not even _remotely_ bisexual, and everyone would accuse me of tainting their 'Chosen One'. Secondly, a Malfoy never shows weakness, you know that. Telling him my true feelings would totally contradict this! And…"

"Okay, okay. I get the picture. Embarrassing, straight, feelings, blah blah blah."

"Thank you. Now can we just drop the subject please?"

"Ohhh. Why? I have so much I want to ask you." Blaise whined, adding in his puppy-dog look (again).

"No way."

"Please, please, pretty please?"

"No, babe. Especially not here!"

Blaise's eyes suddenly widened in shock as Draco absent-mindedly returned to their potion. _Now this is a first,_ Blaise thought, _I have the upper hand, and he doesn't seem to notice._ "Wooo Ho!" He screamed, as Draco's head rose. _I said that out loud. Shit. Well done dippy!_

"What was that for?" Draco wondered.

"You seriously don't know, do you?" Blaise laughed.

"Is this about the whole gay thing again?"

"Oh you have _no_ idea!" He looked at the blank expression on Draco's face and took that as his answer. "Do you not remember what you called me? Right, let's start the guessing game. First clue, I say it a lot. Second clue, you hate me saying it to you." The blank expression still glossing Draco's face, Blaise decided to _subtly _drop it in with the last clue. "Third, and final, clue, it begins with B- and ends with –Abe. Now, Mr Malfoy, are you going to guess the answer or are you going to take the money?" Blaise began to milk this, knowing that he may never get a situation like this again.

"I did not call you babe! I know the words that came out of my mouth, thank you very much. I said…"

"No, _babe_. Especially not here!" Blaise interjected.

Draco stood and re-ran the whole situation through his head and after a small space of 30 seconds, let out a gasp.

"Oh, Merlin! I did say babe. Please don't tell anyone."

"Ohhhhhh. But that takes all of the fun out of this."

"Blaise, come on. I said please."

"On one condition, you actually let me call you babe whenever I want." Blaise smirked.

"Okay. As long as you keep your mouth shut. And please don't smirk. That's my thing!"

The rest of the lesson continued with the usual banter being exchanged and an unusual buzzing still going unnoticed by everyone. Everyone begun bottling and labelling their potions so that Professor Snape could check each one before anyone dared drink them. With the exception of Neville and Ron's batch of the potion, they were all good enough to change the classes' hair, give or take the amount of time it would last. As he handed back the potions, he said,

"Now remember, your hair will change to the colour that you desire at the moment of consumption. As not all of you are gifted in the art of potion making, the time limit will range. The weakest of potions lasting only 5 minutes and the strongest of those," He shot a glance at Draco and Blaise and glared at Hermione and Harry, "will last as long as 2 hours. Drink."

As the class knocked back their vials of potion, there were cheers of delight and gasps of surprise. The largest of the gasps coming at the moment when Harry and Draco's potion came into effect.

"Hermione, why is everyone staring?" Harry asked in a slightly shaky voice.

"Erm… You're kinda, sorta, blonde. Kinda… Malfoy blonde." He said trying to break the news softly.

"What? Honestly, next you're going to tell me that my eyes have changed colour or something." Harry said, sarcastically.

"Look for yourself." She replied, handing over a mirror.

Harry lifted the mirror up to reveal his normal face and his lightening scar, however, being covered by platinum blonde hair. Moving the mirror closer, he saw that his eyes had changed from emerald green to a steely grey.

"Blaise, why am I being stared at?" Draco said

"You know, babe, I never thought I'd see you with dark hair. It does have its good points with your complexion. A lot like your aunt."

"Hold up Blaise. Pause and rewind. Did you say _dark_ hair?"

"Yeah, and not to mention the green eyes. You almost look like…"

"Blaise. Give me your mirror. NOW!"

Blaise handed over the mirror and as Draco admired his looks, he moved the mirror back to reveal his hair. Same style but it was not blonde. It was raven coloured. Bringing the mirror closer he revealed the temporary colour of his eyes. They were now green. Not just any green, Harry Potter green.

"Step aside, step aside," bellowed the voice of their potions master, pushing the crowd of students aside, with Harry in tow. "Class dismissed. You two, follow me."

The Slytherins and Gryffindors filed out of the cold dungeon as Draco and Harry followed Snape into his office.

**And there you have it... I hope you liked it! Please R&R**


	5. What's Going Through Your Head

**Authors Note O_o**

**Okayy So I Understand If You Want To Slap Me In The Face Several Times With A Wet Fish, I Have Taken SO LONG To Update This Story!**

**It's short but I'm gonna try and get the next one up shortly after! **

**XOXO TheOnlyCeeCeeJ**

**Chapter 5 – What's Going Through Your Head?**

In conjunction with the chill in the dungeons and the stern pacing in front of them, Harry knew that there was something wrong and he _really_ didn't want to be there. Draco, however, seemed very comfortablein his seat, apart from the fact that his hair was now considerably darker than he was used to. Well, more than considerably, it was black; the complete opposite to his natural state. His body language said 'what's the problem?' but his face, hidden from view of Harry, said 'this is a huge problem'.

"Professor," Draco finally said. "Professor Snape?"

"Professor, what's happening?" Harry asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Snape begun, seemingly talking as though Harry and Draco weren't even there. "I checked your potions, they were near perfect. You followed the potions instructions, correct?" Both boys nodded, "You drank your potions at the same time as the rest of the class and in the same conditions, correct?" They nodded again, "And you both thought of a hair colour, correct?"

Both boys were suddenly immobile and silent. They both knew the answer to this and hoped that Snape wouldn't work it out. This uncomfortable silence was kept until Draco couldn't take anymore.

"Well, obviously." He said, tugging at his raven hair.

"Hmmm. Potter, do you agree?" Snape said with doubt still looming over every word.

"Yeah, Blondie. Haven't said much, have you?" Draco butted in as Harry begun to open his mouth.

He looked up, through his hair, which was considerably easier as it may well have been cling film. "Er… yeah, Sir, unless you think that I have always been blonde."

This comment received a chuckle from Draco and a sharp turn, followed by a sneer, from Snape.

"You think you're funny, Potter?!" Snape growled before returning to his bubble. "It was a hair colour changing potion; there haven't been any cases like this."

Snape faded from his thoughts and walked over to his book case. He ran his finger slowly along the spines of books until he grasped the book he had been looking for. It was very old and thick. It looked like it had been eaten away by pixies. Neither of the boys could see the title but knew that the book in their professor's hand was not going to help their reputations. Snape flipped through the pages until it seemed as though he had found the page that he was looking for and a smirk brushed across his face.

"You weren't thinking about hair colour, were you?"

Harry and Draco turned to face each other, both knowing where Snape was going and knowing that he was going to be correct.

"Well, erm, what else could we have been thinking about?" Harry asked.

"You know exactly what. You were thinking about each other." Snape said as-matter-of-factly.

"Um… Get your facts straight, sir. Why would I ever be thinking about Malfoy of my own accord?"

"Well, _I'll _admit to it. I _was_ thinking about Potter." He glanced to Harry and scowled, "about how annoying he is." He begun to laugh to himself but after a while, realised that he was still alone and came to a steady, awkward halt.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy, for that enlightening story. No matter how believable that would be to the rest of the class, I know that it is a downright lie."

"A lie!? How could that be a lie? How could you tell?" Draco exclaimed as Harry begun chuckling to himself.

"As a matter of fact, I have pretty good evidence to prove you wrong." As he said this, Snape saw Draco's expression drop. "In 1937, a similar case occurred in Switzerland. Hanz Von Kewell and Jeremy Strauss brewed the same potion that you have done. Unknown to everyone else, they were engaging in an explicit relationship," Harry and Draco glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. "As they consumed the potion, they were not thinking of a hair colour, but of each other and how much they cared…"

"Hang on, you're mad! This can't be the same. We don't _like_ each other. Everyone knows that!" Draco blurted, cutting Snape off mid-sentence.

"Yeah, I mean, you're trying to say that we were thinking nice things about each other." Harry said in conjunction with Draco's comment.

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I'm saying." Snape replied. Seeing Draco and Harry's eyes widen, he added, "Not romantic thoughts, but friendly feelings."

"Honestly, Professor, you're delusional. Me? Nice!" Draco retorted.

"You're right, Professor." Harry said suddenly.

"What!?"

"I was thinking about, erm, what it would've been like if I had said yes to being Draco's friend."

"Oh, really?" Snape asked with obvious suspicion.

"Yes. I thought of all the good times we could've had. I always wondered what it would feel like after pushing somebody around."

"Isn't that a little dark for you Potter?" Draco said in a way that would make you think that he was disturbed but the comment.

"Well, yes, but, erm, I've been feeling dark recently."

Harry then proceeded to look to Draco and give him an I-Am-Only-Lying-So-We-Can-Get-Out-Of-Here-Unharmed look.

"What about you, Mr Malfoy, Have you been feeling particularly light these days?" Snape said, revelling in the irony of the situation.

"No." Draco blurted out. He turned to face Harry and upon seeing his face, knew what he needed to do. "but I have been thinking about Pot-Harry. I was admiring his, erm, Harry's, erm, Quidditch skills."

"Okay… Well, now that you have both _admitted_ something, I suggest you go. We have wasted so much time here that it is almost lunch time. Away with you both."

Draco and Harry got up from their seats and rushed from the office as fast as they could, avoiding Snape's gaze.

**Ok, so that's it .. For now. I will try and get the next one up before I go to bed because I left it so damn long .. STAY WITH ME!**

**You Know You Love Me XOXO.**


	6. Friends Or Foes?

**Authors Note O_o**

**HERE IT IS! I CAN DO IT! This one is LONGER :D**

**Disclaimer… Please Visit Previous Chapters For The Same Little Speech!**

**Ok, so I go on holiday for 17 days .. I get back to the UK on June 18****th**** and I PROMISE I will update then as it will be my birthday, I'm gonna hope for review birthday wishes :D**

**Chapter 6 – Friends or Foes?**

If you thought the atmosphere was uncomfortable for the two youths in Snape's office, that's nothing compared with the long walk from the dungeons. After their 'confessions', they made sure that they didn't make eye contact at all. Their eyes were kept facing in the direction that they were heading in. They made sure that they were at least arms length apart and whenever they were on the staircases, they kept to either side. So, let's just say that it was awkward. This was kept up until Harry decided that it was enough.

"Look, Draco…"

"Don't say _anything._" The last word scraping its way through Draco's teeth. "We both know that what we said were lies and I just want to forget about it."

"Well, you haven't got much chance of that happening for the moment since every time you look in the mirror, you're gonna get a little trigger to remind you." Harry bit back.

"Well, you're not gonna have much luck either."

"Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Potter, honestly, could you just refrain from talking to me. You're lucky that you got all of those words in when you did. If there were people around, you wouldn't even be allowed within 100 yards of me."

"Oh, speaking of people. You really think that the rest of the school is going to let this go unnoticed. If our class hasn't already told other friends, us walking into lunch with each other's hair would be a bit obvious. And judging by the way Snape reacted when he first saw us; the gossip will have already started."

"You have a good point there, Potter." Draco said, looking away from Harry, hiding the fact that he had just given a friendly compliment.

"So what are we going to do about them?" Harry asked, a little concerned.

"What do you mean _we_? I'm in this by myself and so are you. There is and never will be a We!"

"Well, that's where you're completely wrong. We are going through the exact same thing and, as much as it pains me to say, we need to do this together."

"You can't be serious!" Draco laughed, "That would start even more gossip about us… together." He shuddered at the last, pained word.

"I'm deathly serious. We are going to receive the same comments, the same looks and the same questions. I just think we need to know that we are there. Just today. Until our hair is back to normal."

As Harry finished his little speech, the classroom doors began to open and students started to file out, each making their way to the Great Hall for lunch. As Draco noticed this, he quickly proceeded to grab Harry by the sleeve and drag him into a small alcove between corridors and held him up against the wall.

It wasn't as if he had quite so much choice as the space that they were in was barely built for two. Their bodies were touching in all of the wrong places. Both felt uncomfortable, yet content. Neither let the latter show through their facial expressions or bodily functions.

Both youths were each using a different method of reducing the strain in their underwear.

_Filch in a string bikini. _Was racing through Harry's Mind in partnership with Draco's _McGonagall in a string bikini_.

"Potter. If this is going to work, we will not converse in public, we will not tell anyone the details of what happened in Snape's office and we will not act as though we are friends."

"Agreed, now can we get out of here, it's a little stuffy and staring straight at someone with my hair is a _little_ creepy!"

At that, Draco let Harry go and let him walk off. There were only a few students dawdling towards the Great Hall now, meaning nearly every student was already in the hall, and probably talking about the two enemies. This made Harry feel even more nervous. As he ascended the last few steps, he felt a hand on his robes, again, this time pulling him down.

"What now!?" Harry gasped, getting over the shock of being dragged to the ground.

"Everyone's in the hall, if we're going in, we might as well make an entrance. Just follow my lead, walk in and hold your head high. There will be a lot of gasping and whispering. Just ignore it all and make your way to your table. DON'T look at me and DON'T run like a girl. Got it?"

"I guess." Harry replied hesitantly.

"Let's go then, Blondie."

With that, they ascended the last few stairs, gave each other one last glance and made their way towards the doors. They could hear the chatter leaking out. As they made their way though the doors, one joint 'swoosh' could be heard as everyone turned to face the two boys. Draco began to walk off towards the Slytherin table, blocking out all voices around him. Harry tried to do the same thing but with less success. He could walk to his table fine, but he could hear everything that was said on his way.

Harry finally sat down in his seat after what seemed like the longest walk he had ever been submitted to. As his friends began talking to him, he stole a glance at Draco and to his surprise it seemed Draco had that same idea. Their eyes locked and Harry gave a little smile, and much to his shock, his smile was returned. It may have been a very quick smile but it was a smile all the same.

"So Harry, what was it like to be locked away with the greasy git and the ferret?" Ron said through a mouthful.

"What? Oh, that. Weren't too bad, honestly."

"What do you mean it weren't too bad? Has that potion made your hair blonde and you dumb?"

"Well, I mean it was horrible, but I was treated just as I would be in a lesson. Ignored yet scrutinised." Harry said straight off of the top of his head, trying to find cover for his last comment.

"Oh, yeah, I get you now." And with that Ron turned back to Dean and Seamus to carry on with their previous conversation.

Harry began collecting food onto his plate. It was piled as high as Ron's would be normally. He had decided that, with all of the embarrassment and gossip that would spread about him, he would try and eat himself into oblivion. As he lifted his fork towards his mouth, he felt breath by his ear.

"What did Snape say?" Hermione whispered.

Harry had a little glance around to check if anyone was listening. When he saw everyone else consumed in their own conversations, he turned back to Hermione.

"_This_ has happened before! He knew that something wasn't… right."

"When did it happen before? I've never heard of anything like it. I even read up on extras about the potion."

"In 1937, two guys were in a secret relationship and were thinking about each other when they took the potion."

"Okay. So how could Snape think something was wrong? No one else knows about what you told me."

"Exactly. And how could it happen? I mean, the other case happened when both of the guys were thinking of one another. On my part, yes, I was still thinking about Draco, but why would Draco be thinking about me?" Harry said, stealing another glance at the Slytherin table.

This time, Draco was looking like he was in deep conversation with Blaise. Harry decided that he shouldn't be trying to get Draco's attention. Unknown to Harry, Hermione turned to face him and was looking at the Slytherin table through the corner of her eye and saw Draco look up and stare directly at the top of Harry's head. He was looking with admiration and not hatred. _Well, this may explain things_, Hermione thought to herself.

**./. FBL ./.**

Walking towards the Slytherin table in the state that he's in seemed like trouble. That, however, would seem like nothing compared to a whole lunch with Blaise and succumbing to the interrogation that had been looming over his head since the moment the potion had touched his lips. It wasn't like he could choose somewhere else to sit; sure, he had many friends, but to him, if they didn't know why they were a friend, they were a fan. Blaise is his only _real_ friend.

As he walked through the door, he could feel the nervousness radiating off of Harry. What was once chatter, had now turned to gossip. Draco was revelling in it. He loved knowing that people were talking about him.

He flicked the fringe of his temporarily black hair out of his eyes and made his way to the Slytherin table. Anyone who was watching close enough would have sworn that he was on a catwalk.

Draco took his seat at the left of his friend only to look upon an apparent damsel in distress. As soon as Blaise looked up and saw Draco settled, his expression changed. He was no longer troubled, he was happy, almost showing signs of glee.

"Draco! Thank Merlin you're here. You have no idea how much I've needed you. Greengrass here has been asking me to give her make-up tips… Again! Three things: 1) I don't know anything about make-up. 2) Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I will. And 3) With a mug like that, a sea monster in foundation has a better chance of getting a date!"

Draco just stared directly at his friend, open-mouthed in shock. Even after 16 years of friendship and a year of Blaise being gay, he still wasn't used to the babbling rages. Listening to it, you probably wouldn't be able to tell if any breaths were taken.

"Blaise, you're monologuing again. Remember what your mother said: Breaths in-between and deep breaths after."

"You're right," He breathed. "But sometimes I just wish more people would actually come out. It's not easy being the only known queen of Hogwarts. I have made out with at least thirty guys from fifth year and up. Yet I get all of the girls asking for my help and my opinion." Draco nodded and pretended to care more than he actually did. "Draco, babe, please can you tell some people about you!?"

"Are you mental!" Draco snapped.

"Well, that has been asked before, but no. And I think it would be good for you."

"And how would it be good?"

"Well, it would get Parkinson off of your back, knowing once and for all that nothing will happen. And you _know_ my reputation, imagine all the guys you could get. I know a few who already want you and have done for a…ges."

Blaise drifted off as he noticed Draco's attention skim away from him and onto a certain potioned blonde head at the Gryffindor table.

"It does, however, seem that you don't care about that. You only have eyes for a certain lion." Blaise said directly into Draco's ear.

"Will you keep your voice down _please_?"

"Please _what_?"

Draco huffed "Please… Babe."

"Very well. But it's true."

"Yeah, it is. But nothing will ever happen. In Snape's office, he said that the thing has happened to us because he was thinking about what it would be like to be my _friend_. That's all."

"And you seriously believe that?"

"Well, yeah. Why else?"

"Do you not think that he reciprocates what you're feeling?"

"Are you living in the real world or my fantasy world? All he ever does, all we ever do is insult each other."

"I know, but haven't you seen his face afterward? He looks at you with eyes that say something that isn't 'I hate your guts, I want to hex that smirk off your face', it's more 'I want to rip your clothes off and…'"

"Okay, you have been in my fantasy world. Like he would ever feel that."

"Isn't _this_ any kind of evidence?" Blaise said, tugging on Draco's black hair.

"Well, I guess…"

"No. The answer you're looking for is yes. I may act kind of dumb, but I know my shit. The only way this could've happened would be if you were both thinking about the same thing."

"Yeah."

"And you weren't thinking about Potter in the _friendly_ way, were you?"

"No."

"So how did you not come to this conclusion ages ago?"

"It's just… He's not gay."

"Ah, yes, that would be the one downfall of my study. He likes girls. He's with the Granger girl, isn't he?"

"I don't know, but it still stops him feeling the same, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean he'd have a queue of guys at his dorm door if he were gay. Hell, I'd be the one to start it! I'd do anything to get into his underwear."

"You say that about everyone you see, Blaise."

"Well then, Potter is no exception."

"True. Now can we leave this conversation at a high point, you've given me no time to eat my lunch."

"Okay, babe, anything for you."

They began to eat their food in silence, Draco quite content with how it was all going. Blaise, however, was showing signs of discomfort. He was fidgeting immensely. This was what he did whenever he was itching to say something. Not being able to hold on any longer, Blaise leaned over to whisper into Draco's ear.

"I wonder what kind of underwear he wears."

Without even thinking, Draco answered; "He looks like a boxer man to me."

"Oh, I agree!"

Both Slytherins looked up and begun analysing Harry.

"Yes, definitely boxers," Blaise continued, "From what I've seen in my little peeks, he looks like he's been given quite a big gift form his father."

"You've been looking?"

"When am I not?"

"Touché. I understand what you mean though. You don't exactly want it all cooped up in tighty whities, do you?"

"Oh! I am so glad you've come out to me!" Blaise whispered as he clutched Draco's head to his chest and began stroking his hair."

"I'd have to say that I am and I'm not. You're a bad influence on me! I would've never spoken about someone's underwear out loud before."

"Hah! But isn't it great to be able to?"

"Kind of… I guess."

Blaise scrunched up his face in consideration, "I can live with that."

With that, they got back to the lunch that lay before them, considerably colder than before.

./. FBL ./.

Their Herbology lesson didn't fair too well for the two youths. The entire hour for them was spent receiving insults. In the beginning they were from the rival houses. Harry received things like "Ever thought of dying your hair permanently, Potter?" or "It shows off your scar better". Whilst Draco received "Malfoy, I've never seen your skin so pale" or "Are you the new Slytherin Goth, eh, Malfoy?"

Harry and Draco got more and more agitated with the comments that they were receiving and, through their suppressed feelings, began to develop sympathy for each other. As time progressed, the sympathy turned into comments. Comments that were defending each other. Neither knowing whether it was intentional or not (especially Draco, who had a little problem with speaking without thinking about what he was saying). This caused a mass confusion. Harry and Draco wondered why they were doing it themselves, why the other was doing the same, and everyone wondered what was happening and why. Soon enough, the students had forgotten about the rival boy and began challenging the boy from their own house.

By the end of the lesson, Draco and Harry felt segregated from the class. The other houses, of course, didn't want them, but now they weren't the favourites in their own houses (save for Blaise and Hermione who had actually guessed what was going on). They left the lesson ahead of everyone else and ran to the only place they thought the other would never go – The library.

Both having common rooms at different ends of the castle, they each ventured in a different direction. Through different entrances, up different staircases and along different corridors but somehow, as they neared the library, both looking at the floor, ended up face to face outside the library doors.

They just stood there staring at the others (well, their own) eyes with confusion looming over their heads. _Why does Potter need to come to the library? Doesn't Granger do his homework? _Draco thought, whilst Harry thought, _Shouldn't Draco be in the dungeons forcing some poor kid to do his homework?_

They stayed there until Draco finally snapped back to reality and realised just who he was staring at.

"Potter" Draco said, with a little nod.

"Malfoy" Harry replied out of common courtesy, as Draco turned and strode into the library and turned left to find a table.

Harry followed the Slytherin in but turned right so he wasn't too near, thus forming any new speculation.

The library was relatively empty at this time of day as students preferred to rest before dinner. Only a few first years strolled in and out, collecting and returning books and didn't even notice the reversed wizards at either end of the room. Going unnoticed is a good thing for them at this moment, as the boys kept stealing glances at each other, thankfully whilst the other was looking away.

Every time their eyes met the top of the other's head, comments and questions took over their mind.

_I prefer him blonde._

_He makes a great blonde._

_Why did I make up that story?_

_Why did he make up that story?_

_He stuck up for me… In front of everyone!_

_He stuck up for me in class, maybe Blaise is right!_

_Maybe I should thank him._

After reading the same sentence in his book 20 times, he finally plucked up a little of his Gryffindor courage and began to walk across the room towards the table that Draco was sitting at. After making it half way, a group of giggling fifth year Hufflepuffs traipsed into the library, caught sight of Harry, huddled together, giggled some more and scuttled over to crowd the new blonde.

"Harry, you look so good with blonde hair!" One said.

"Yeah, Harry, it really brings out those new eyes!" Another cut in.

Draco shook his head in disgust. _He isn't the only one in the room. And blonde only brings out _my_ eyes._

"Harry, do you have a girlfriend?" A third giggled, latching herself onto Harry's arm.

"Erm, I'm flattered, but, erm, I have to get some books to do my homework." Harry said whilst trying to detach himself from the girl with the iron grasp.

Once free, Harry practically ran into a row of shelves. After hearing the girls' shoes clack out of the doors, he exhaled deeply and turned to go back to his table, giving up on the idea of talking to Draco after that little spectacle that was made. Just as he reached the end of the aisle, his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a certain blonde-gone-black haired Slytherin.

"Not your type, eh, Potter?"

Turning around, he saw the young man leaning against the bookshelves and, as usual, smirking.

"I guess you could say that."

"Aw, has Potter had enough of his fame and attention?" Draco crooned, sporting a mock pout on his face.

"I don't ask for it. I try to hide from them all, it obviously doesn't work."

"I bet you love it really. The girls falling at your feet, practically opening their legs for you."

"That's really not my thing."

"I bet it's not," Draco laughed as he turned to leave.

"Oh, Malfoy," Harry said, suddenly almost face-to-face with Draco. _When did he get so close? _Draco thought. "About what happened in Herbology…"

"Forget about it, I didn't even know what I was saying."

"I wanted to say thank you."

"You what?" Draco said, slightly stunned.

"You didn't have to do it and yet you did. Thanks, Malfoy." Harry smiled.

"Oh. Well, it was my pleasure. And the same to you, Potter." Draco said, his look of confusion turning into a happier smirk (also known as a Malfoy smile).

And after this, they began to chat. Yes, chat, in a civilised way. They spoke about their subjects, teachers and, of course, Quidditch. They spoke until they realised it was time for dinner. They had actually enjoyed themselves and arranged to meet later in the Room Of Requirement so they could talk a little more.

With their meeting settled, they parted ways, to turn up at dinner from different directions, happier that they had both been this morning.

_Maybe we could become friends._ They both thought.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I like to know what you guys think. Sorry for the delay that is about to come. **


	7. I Remember Stranger Than You Dreamt It

**Ok, sorry for the long wait, but I'm back from my holiday! And today is my birthday! AND I JUST GOT ENGAGED! Here is the next chapter for you guys!**

**While I was away, I wrote a new oneshot with a Harry/Hermione Pairing and started a new long story with a Dramione pairing. Not sure if you guys like those ships but hey! I just have to type them up and then they will be posted. If you want to read, add me to author alerts and you'll get it as soon as I post it!**

**Disclaimer… Please Visit Previous Chapters For The Same Little Speech!**

**Chapter 7 – I Remember/Stranger Than You Dreamt It**

For the rest of the evening, Harry and Draco seemed much happier than they had previously. Harry was walking along with an extra bounce in his step, whilst Draco may have been caught smiling. No, not smirking, _smiling._According to everyone else, there was no real reason for the sudden change in mood, it just happened.

Harry arrived at dinner with the other two thirds of the Golden Trio at his side. They sat with their usual friends, in their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. It seemed like Harry's performance in Herbology hadn't yet been forgotten as he was still receiving strange looks from those in his year. Usually, he would have taken it too personally and lashed out at someone, even if they were his friend, but he was in too good a mood to be taken down from his cloud. The one thing that kept him calm was a thought permanently embedded in his mind. _I'm seeing Draco later._

He had decided that he'd want to get to the Room of Requirement early. He was worried that if he didn't get away half way through dinner (while Ron was pre-occupied with his food), he wouldn't get away at all. Sure, he loved Ron like a brother, but he really was a little clingy at times.

Harry's etiquette, or lack of, when eating his dinner this evening could rival Ron's. He stuffed as much into his mouth as he could in one bite. Once he had finished his plate full, he got up, skipping dessert, and told everyone that he was going to have a little work out. He knew this would get him alone as not one of his friends would even contemplate heavy exercise directly after dinner, and before bed. As he walked out of the hall, he could feel a certain pair of eyes burn through his head. He walked out of the doors of the Great Hall and began to make his way to the 7th floor. Once he'd made his way up the maze of staircases, he made his way along the hallway that housed the Room of Requirement. Walking back and forth in front of the wall, he thought _I need somewhere for me and Draco, I need somewhere for me and Draco, I need somewhere for me and Draco._ As the door materialised, he grasped the door knob and pushed the door open, to find a King size 4-Poster bed, strawberries and chocolate. _Shit!_ He thought, _how can I change this? Um… I need somewhere for me and Draco to talk, I need somewhere for me and Draco to talk, I need somewhere for me and Draco to talk._As he thought this, the bed and snacks disappeared and asofa and two armchairs materialised in their place. The armchairs were each in the boy's house colours and the sofa was a mix of both. _Figures,_ Harry sniggered. In front of them was a large roaring fireplace and a small table, which lay atop of a large Venetian rug.

Harry sat himself in the Gryffindor armchair and waited. He kept fidgeting with himself. Taking his top robes off, putting them back on, adjusting his position on his seat and trying to find something to do with his still-blonde hair. The minutes seemed to pass as his fidgeting continued. He'd been worrying himself for 10 minutes when he heard the door creak open.

"Potter?"

"Hey, Malfoy." Harry replied, turning to face the door.

"Nice room. I was sure a bed would've been conjured, knowing how this room interprets things." Draco smirked, but seeing Harry's mortified look, he added, "A joke, Potter."

"Yeah, I know. Good one, Malfoy." Harry tried to laugh it off but Malfoy could see the look hadn't left Harry's eyes.

"Oh, yeah? If you got my joke," Draco said, taking a seat in the Slytherin coloured chair, "you wouldn't resemble the look you had when you saw that dementor boggart!"

Harry blushed and looked away, willing any evidence of embarrassment to disappear.

"So, how long have you been waiting for me?" Draco said, filling the - not completely awkward – silence.

"Oh, not long. About 10-15 minutes."

"Right. We _did_ say 8 o'clock, didn't we?" Harry nodded in reply, "great, because I really hate being late. Not a very 'Malfoy' action, I must say."

"Well, at least you're here."

"I guess. So where we when we had to leave the library? Oh, yeah, Quidditch. How could you support The Catapults?"

"Hey, they're a really good team!" Harry cut in.

"Are we talking about the same team here? The Caerphilly Catapults?"

"Well, if you don't like them, we can't be. The Catapults are third in the league. Unlike the team you follow." Draco scoffed at this comment. "The Pigeons, is it? What's their motto again? Something about giving head?"

"The Falmouth _Falcons_. And it's **Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads."**

"I was close enough."

"Yeah, sure. They're a much better team."

"Oh, yeah? Where are they in the league? Was it 10th?"

"Eleventh," Draco mumbled, hiding his face in what he hoped would be seen as _mock_ shame.

"What was that?" Harry laughed.

"Do I have to say it again? You obviously know already. Why torture me like this? I'd rather be crucio'd than this!"

"Fine, fine. But you _know_ their motto is stupid. They're only that low in the table because they over injure the opposition. They get points deducted left, right and centre."

"Okay, okay. But that's what makes them different from every other team. They may be a little forceful but they play really well. At least I'm not a glory hunter."

"I am not a glory hunter." Harry said, attempting to defend himself.

"Yes you are. Admit it. You'd be a Falcon supporter too if they didn't lose all of their well-earned points."

"No, I wouldn't." Upon seeing Draco's doubting look, he added, "really, I wouldn't."

"I bet it's Weasley's influence that made you a Catapult then."

Actually, no. He's a Chudley Cannons fan."

"What a muppet!"

"I know. And see, I made my own decision." Harry said, playing smug.

"Yeah, but not a very good one, I might add. But what can you expect, being raised by filthy muggles."

Harry shrugged, "I guess, but they're not all bad."

"Sure they're not. Awww Potter, defending you family, how Gryffindor."

"Actually, no. I was talking about the people I saw out of my window, or when I was allowed out." Seeing Draco's eyes widen in shock, Harry snapped out of his trance-like situation, got up from his chair and began frantically pacing along the rug. "I don't even know why I'm saying this to you, as if you care."

"Potter. I'm here right now, aren't I?" Neither knew why there was so much sincerity in Draco's voice, but it didn't bother either boys.

"I haven't properly spoken about this to anyone before," Harry said slowing his pacing until he came to a halt.

"Then it's obvious you need to talk to someone, before you burst! I'm here to listen, if you want." Draco said, leaning forward, worry in his eyes.

Harry hesitated at first, wondering why his rival would want to hear about his life, why he'd want to tell said rival anything, and why he'd even brought it up. _Harry,_ a little voice said, _he's here right now, isn't he? You've been talking to him fine, haven't you? You obviously need to tell someone, and that person is sitting right in this room._

"You're right, Malfoy." Harry said taking a seat on the sofa.

"When am I not?" Draco mumbled, unfortunately not quiet enough.

"I heard that. Do you want me to tell you or not?" Harry huffed, crossing his arms.

"Okay, okay, I'll be quiet." Draco said as he got up and seated himself at the other end of the sofa.

"Thank you. Well, as you know, my parents were killed by Voldemort," Draco nodded for him to continue; "I was pulled from the rubble of our house and taken to my last living relative. My mum's sister. The _Dursleys_." Harry spat the last word as if it were venom on his tongue. "Being a year and a half old, I was a bit of a handful."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Draco interrupted.

"Malfoy." Harry glared and the boy muttered his apology. "They were not sure if I'd have the same 'gift' as my mother, but it seems they didn't want to run that risk, so they kept me locked up in the cupboard under the stairs. My aunt would still make me bottles of formula for a while, and I was fed scraps of food. At first, my aunt would try and actually care for me as much as she could, whilst uncle Vernon was at work, but after about 6 months, he was promoted, allowing him to work from home. That was the last time I received a real hug." Harry looked up to Draco and saw that the latter was listening intently with his legs pulled up to his chest.

"Keep going. I'm still listening." Draco reassured.

"Okay. Well, my aunt is terrified of my uncle. I think he used to hit her whenever she tried to help me, so that marked the end of real care. I was left in the cupboard until I was 7, only given a glass of water a day, and any scraps left over from meals. Petunia, my aunt, used to leave as much as she could to give me enough to make up at least one meal a day. I was padlocked in. The only natural light I saw was when the door would open and I'd have something remotely edible thrown at me. Once I was old enough to handle hot food, I was let out at mealtimes, only to cook. Petunia always tried to help me with the extensive menus but one day, Vernon grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her upstairs. I heard a thump and then the footsteps coming back down the stairs. I quickly snapped back into work mode, but still worrying about my aunt. A few minutes later, she came down the stairs with her arm across her chest. I guess Vernon hit her across the stomach, so not to scare their precious 'Dudders' – My cousin. Aunt Petunia never dared to help again, so was working for myself."

"That's awful!" Draco said, hugging his knees closer to himself, obviously imagining what it must've been like.

"One day, I was collecting the post for Vernon, when I saw a funny coloured envelope with green writing. It was addressed to me. I was so shocked to be getting post. What was even weirder was that it was addressed to my cupboard. I handed the post over and began to open my letter, when my uncle noticed what I had. He snatched the letter from my hands. He saw the seal on the back and his hands began to shake. As he turned the letter over, it seemed he noticed the hand writing. He grabbed me by the collar and threw me into the cupboard, locking it. I could hear him shouting to my aunt, 'He's one of those freaks, just like your sister.'"

"Potter, why haven't you ever told anyone?! This is horrible. How could he be so… so… Racist!"

"I don't know, I guess he was more afraid of something different. It took a few weeks until I finally got my letter. Our house was covered in owls, our fire was burning a lot more at night times. He thought he'd got them all, but I guess he was wrong. Our house began overflowing with hundreds of copies of the same letter. This was the breaking point. He moved us all to a lighthouse in the middle of the ocean, with the hopes that no one would find us. That's when Hagrid turned up."

"Wait. That _oaf_ features! What did he do, sit on your family until they gave in?" Draco laughed.

"Not exactly. He turned up, scared the shit out of my family. It was all bent gun, pigs tail, birthday cake. Anyway, once _they_ shut up, he gave me my letter, explained that I was a wizard and took me away from them for the rest of the summer. Once I got back, the summer after, I found a way to threaten him. I lied and told him that I could curse him if he touched me. I demanded to be let out of the cupboard and given a place in Dudley's second bedroom. Just the sight of my wand threatened their 'sparkling reputation' and he gave me what I wanted."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Draco said, his voice beginning to lighten, compared with the look on his face.

"It was. My life wasn't too bad for a few summers. Soon they found out I wasn't allowed to use magic out of school, and I thought I was doomed, then I had a murderous godfather to threaten them with." Harry laughed at the memories he had received from those moments. He had actually enjoyed himself.

"Well, at least there's a bright side, eh?" Draco said, thinking this was the end of the story.

"At the time yes, but this summer it got worse again." Harry hesitated, thinking. _Do I really want to bring this up, maybe this is too much._

"Potter, you don't have to carry on if you don't want to. I understand if you want to stop." Harry smiled at this comment, "but looking at the way you are acting right now, I think it may do you some good to tell someone, even if it's not me."

Tears began to well up in Harry's eyes as he though about the events of the summer. He lowered his head and willed them away, just for a moment. Finally, he plucked up the courage to spill his story, although it was barely audible. Draco guessed it must be something bad.

"This summer, I was outside in our front garden doing some weed work for aunt Petunia when I heard some guys laughing. I looked up to see a group of guys our age walking past the houses, they looked like they were having so much fun, I began to imagine what it would be like to know them, to be able to hang out with them. I guess I'd been staring for a while because I was snapped out of my thoughts by Vernon hitting me round the head. The boys were at the end of the road and almost out of sight but I had still been following their route. Before I knew it, I was being dragged upstairs and he locked himself and me in my bedroom." Harry took a deep breath, and Draco nodded to him in assure Harry that it was up to him if he wanted to carry on. "Well, he threw me onto the bed and began shouting at me. Shouting things about me being a faggot and staring at those guys. He said it wasn't safe for Dudley and himself to have me in their house. I was so scared thinking about the possibility of what he would do to me. He… he paced the room for a while, never taking his eyes off of me and then… then he, um, he r… raped me."

This broke the dam. Tears began to flow freely from Harry's eyes. He didn't bother to wipe them away of hide his face, he just let them fall. His whole body was shaking as he choked out months worth of emotion. Suddenly, without even noticing what he was doing, Draco shuffled along the sofa and wrapped his arms around Harry. He just sat there stroking Harry's hair and _shh…ing_. They sat like that for about 15 minutes. Harry had calmed down moderately, as he realised that it was getting quieter, Draco tried to re-start the conversation.

"There's… there's nothing wrong with being gay though, is there?"

"What? I didn't say I was gay! Are you just assuming that I am because someone else thinks so? Jeez, Malfoy." Harry shouted, prying himself away from Draco's body and standing up.

"No, Harry. I was just making a point of it. Even if you're not. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Right, I guess." Harry said, calming down considerably. He then began talking to himself, as if Draco didn't exist. "Maybe that's when I first showed it. Maybe Uncle was right. I've been gay for a while!" Harry began to laugh hysterically at this revelation.

"What did you say, Harry? I couldn't hear anything at all."

"I'm gay!" Harry laughed. Draco's eyes widened with shock. Shock at Harry's sudden confidence, not the fact that Harry was gay.

"You are?" Draco asked, standing up and walking over to face Harry, who was doubled over with laughter.

"I am what?" Harry laughed. Suddenly, Harry stopped laughing and clapped his hands to his mouth. "Shit" was the muffled sound that made its way through the barrier.

Harry ran over to his first chair, grabbed his belongings and made his way towards the door in blind panic.

Before he knew what he was doing, Draco shouted, "Harry, wait!"

Harry froze, hand gripped around the doorknob, and didn't dare turn around. "Wait for what? For you to rip the shit out of me for confessing I like guys?"

"Actually no, I was thinking, since you shared your darkest story to me, I'd share something with you." Harry still didn't move, "Harry, please?"

Harry slowly turned around and saw that Draco was standing a lot closer than he thought. "You called me Harry."

"Well I figured since I know practically everything about you, I could at least give you the courtesy of calling you by your first name. Now, come and sit down." Draco led Harry over to the sofa and they sat down in the middle, maybe a little close for comfort, considering their present circumstances.

"Well, what did you want to tell me, _Draco_?"

"Well, I think, since you told me, I can tell you that, erm, I'm gay too."

"You're joking, aren't you?"

"Usually, yes. Right now, no."

"But you're Draco Malfoy, guy who gets around all the girls in years 5 and above. I thought you'd be someone to beat up any gay guys."

"Did you not notice who my best friend is?" Draco smirked as Harry looked into the distance as if showing his thought. "Blaise Zabini. Most notorious gay in Hogwarts! Why would I beat up someone who's Queen is my best friend?!"

"Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot. Well, coming out to you was so much easier than telling Hermione. I nearly died wondering what she'd think about me afterwards."

"You want to know why? You get worried while telling friends because you're worried about what they'll think of you after, telling a complete stranger means they have no previous expectations for you. Telling someone you generally don't get along with means that there are no positive feelings towards you, so only negative ones can be made worse."

"That makes sense. Wow, Malfoy, you're pretty intelligent on this kind of thing"

"Draco, if you please."

"Oh, yeah, sorry Draco. It's so much easier to talk to you. I can just tell you anything and not worry as much. It's nice."

"I agree. I don't really _talk_ to anyone else in Slytherin, and I can't really have a decent debate with Blaise. I'm glad we got talking. Speaking of Slytherin, you're all back to normal Harry. Messy black hair, green eyes."

Throughout their conversation, neither boy had noticed, until now, that their hair and eyes had slowly began to change back to normal.

"Really? Yeah, you're back to blonde haired, grey eyed Draco."

"Thank god! I've missed being me!"

"So… since we've been getting along right now, why did you turn down my friendship 1st year?"

"Well, I had befriended Ron on the train and when you came to talk to us, you insulted my first friend, I didn't like that one bit." Draco smirked at this, remembering what he had said. "After that, Ron had told me that dark wizards came from Slytherin and that it wasn't a very good house to be sorted into. That's why I told the Sorting Hat not to put me in Slytherin."

"Wait, you asked the sorting hat to _not_ put you in Slytherin?"

"Yeah."

"And it _listened?!_"

"Yeah, that's the only reason I'm in Gryffindor."

Draco looked generally surprised at this comment. _Harry could've been in Slytherin. We could've been friends. We, maybe, could be together right now! Oh My God somebody just A.K me now!_

"I was just thinking. If I hadn't asked the hat to move me, I may have apologised and asked you to be my friend. Would you have accepted?"

"Hmmm… I don't know. I don't do well with rejection." Draco said, he then added, "Okay, I guess I would have. You would've enjoyed tormenting other students, especially Gryffindors."

Suddenly, Harry looked at his watch and jumped up.

"Shit! It's 11 o'clock! It's well past curfew! I will be in so much shit if I get caught out!"

"Harry calm down." Draco said, grabbing Harry's shoulders to steady him.

"Calm down, Draco? Calm down! How can I calm down. I'm gonna get detention with Filch! I'll probably be cleaning the trophies with my tongue."

"Harry. Firstly, that is disgusting. Secondly, I'm a prefect, if I walk you back to your common room, you'll be okay."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, I don't want a friend to get into trouble, now, do I?"

"Friend?"

"We are on first name basis, I'd call that friends. Even if it is just the building blocks. That is alright for you isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's cool. I just never thought about it like that."

With that, they left the Room of Requirement and began their way to the Gryffindor common room. They walked in a comfortable silence, each fighting the urge to grab the others hand. Then they made it, they stopped outside the fat lady, ignoring her comments about them being out so late.

"Tonight was… interesting." Draco said, leaning against the wall.

"I'll second that. Thanks, Draco, for listening to me babble on about my life and being so kind when I needed a friend." Harry blushed, _why do I have to sound like such a girl!?_

"It was nothing, I enjoyed myself. I'm glad someone else knows too. I can talk to someone without having to worry about slipping up!"

"We definitely have to meet again, but how can we arrange it?"

"Notes. We can just pass notes secretly. Do you know how to charm notes to become animalistic?"

"No, but Hermione can teach me, can't be too hard, can it?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know, I guess not. Oh, and you have got to meet Blaise, He'd love to actually know you… I'd say a little obsession is going on there."

Harry laughed at the thought of a Harry Potter shrine in the Slytherin dorms.

"Sounds good. Well, I'd better get inside and get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Yeah, sure. Night, Harry."

"Night, Draco."

With that, Harry whispered the password, climbed through the hole and went to bed. As soon as Draco reached the dungeons and his dorm, he was thankful that everyone was asleep, he got straight into bed and closed his eyes.

Both boys went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

_We're Friends. He's Gay! I am so happy right now!_

Little did they know, this happiness would be short-lived.

**There you are. Please review :D**


	8. The Hand Behind This Pen

**Hey people .. Still not getting reviews from you people! Are your fingers broken? :'( I love to know what people think about what you guys think. Thank you to the new favouriters and followers :D **

**Disclaimer – Same as before XD**

**Warnings - Homophobia, Gryffindor Bashing, Friendlier Slytherins && Things that probably wouldn't really occur in Hogwarts usually!**

**Chapter 8 – The Hand Behind This Pen Relives A Failure Everyday**

. HP.

Harry woke up early, refreshed and surprisingly happy. He threw off the bed covers and skipped (yes skipped) towards the bathroom, waking up his dorm mates in the process. As they all sat up, realising they were awake, they were welcomed into the day by the sound of shower water running and Harry's singing.

"What time is it?" Seamus asked, sleepily.

"6:30," Neville replied through a suppressed yawn.

"In the morning? Jeez what's got him so happy?" Ron moaned as four heads hit their pillows once more.

Half an hour later, Harry emerged from the bathroom looking and feeling better than he had in a while. He'd styled his hair to add to its messiness (since it had grown slightly longer over the past year), his robes were creaseless, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He was trying to look as relaxed as he possibly could without attracting attention worthy of an evening with Filch! With nothing he needed to do before classes, Harry ventured down to breakfast.

. DM .

Come 6:30, Draco's eyes opened.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." He huffed as he dug his head further into the pillows. Draco Malfoy was _not_ a morning person. He thought that by burrowing his head as far as it could go, 'sleep' would get the hint and take him back to the land of slumber for at least another hour. However, after what seemed like an eternity, but only happened to be two minutes, he scrambled out of his duvet and stomped off to the bathroom.

As soon as the door slammed, two loud snores proceeded to wake another two Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle could sleep through a stampede of centaurs, fortunately for them. The other two, however, were not so lucky. Theo Nott and Blaise sat up in their beds and glanced to each other.

"Okay, why is Draco up this early? It's a real first here," Theo said to Blaise, as he climbed out of bed.

"I don't know. It's pretty strange." Blaise replied, kicking his legs out of his bed.

They'd decided not to go in and join Malfoy in the bathroom, since he was in such a bad mood, so they began to get their robes out ready to go into the bathroom and, since there was enough time, got their bags ready for their lessons. As they put their bags down, they heard the bathroom door open an out came a _smiling_ Draco!

"Morning, guys. Do you want me to wait for you? We can go to breakfast together." Draco said as he gathered his books and parchment and walked towards the door.

"Sounds good, babe. See you in a few." Blaise smiled as Draco left the room.

"Smiling. Waiting. Nice Draco? Something's definitely up. It's over strange." Theo said, his voice still holding confusion.

"Yeah, strange," Blaise said, before he muttered, "something must've happened last night."

"What was that?" Theo asked.

"Oh, nothing, just muttering to myself, as usual."

. HP .

Harry entered the Great Hall and immediately saw the person he was hoping would be there this early. He strolled over to his bushy-haired best friend and sat down with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Goooooooood morning, Hermione."

"Morning Harry. You seem extremely perky this morning. What happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing, I just had a lovely talk with Malfoy last night." Harry crooned laying his head on Hermione's shoulder.

"You WHAT!" Hermione shouted before realising the dynamics her voice was capable of. "When was this? How'd this happen? WHY!?"

"We ran into each other in the Library yesterday and we thanked each other for helping in the, um, Herbology incident. We began speaking and had a whole civil conversation but then we realised that it was time for dinner. We arranged to meet after dinner in the Room of Requirement and we spoke until late last night."

"Wait, you said he _thanked_ you? Wow, that's a first. Oh, Harry I'm so happy for you! It seems like its all going good for you right now." Hermione said, squeezing Harry's hand affectionately.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Harry replied returning the squeeze. He suddenly remembered the conversation of the previous night and his smile grew.

. DM .

As Draco walked into the Great Hall, he caught eyes with Harry. Emerald bore into Mercury and Draco found his lips curl into a small smile. As he saw Harry's eyes widen at the display, he quickly transformed it into a smirk. Harry gave a curt nod in his direction and continued with his food.

Theo saw a couple of fifth years that he needed to 'talk' to and left Draco and Blaise to find their regular seats. Draco sat and began to spoon food onto his plate but suddenly realised that it was still beside him. Draco slowly turned his head to find Blaise's face centimetres from his own.

"Blaise! How many times have I told you not to do that, you nearly gave me _another_ heart attack!" Draco said, trying to get over the initial shock of his best friend invading his personal bubble again.

"Soooooo. How'd it go last night?" Blaise asked. Draco pursed his lips in a I'm-not-gonna-tell-you kind of way. "Oh, come on, I need to know these things. You've been smiling like a mad man since you got out of the bathroom this morning. Pleeeeeeease!"

"There's not much to tell, to be honest." Draco answered, basically telling Blaise that he was keeping his mouth shut.

"Well, you were moody when you woke up. You go into the bathroom as if you could slap someone with your own hand, then when you've finished you're… Oooooooh I get it." Blaise said with a nudge and a wink.

Draco, suddenly realising what Blaise was implying, jumped in, "No nothing like that." Blaise's smile didn't falter, still. "I did not _wank_ over Potter. Seriously."

"Then how do you explain it?"

"I wasn't that awake when I went into the bathroom, Once I got into the shower, I remembered the chat I had with Potter last night, and it made me smile, okay?!"

.HPDM .

As time progressed, more people made it to breakfast, more people had morning conversations, and more people ate. As it got to the point when everyone was present in the Great Hall, everyone looked up as the noise of flapping wings overcame the chatter. Owls of all breeds and colours flew into the hall and began to drop mail for the students. A large Majority of the students subscribed to the _Prophet_ and as the students unfolded their papers, a collective gasp was hears as they all saw the front page.

**HARRY POTTER? HARRY POOFTER!**

_**I, Rita Skeeter, can reveal today that our saviour, Harry Potteris gay!**_

_**I witnessed the chosen one confessing his sexuality to his**_ _**friend, one Hermione Jean Granger, who seemed to take it pretty well, considering their fling in their fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not all details could be heard, but the essentials were audible. Would you allow our fate to be left in the hands of a limp-wristed teen?**_

_**I'll let you decide.**_

**MALFOY MONARCHY MAYHEM!**

_**In related news, Lord and Lady Malfoy will be in for a shock as my impeccable snooping caught me a double whammy.**_

_**Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy, has also confirmed that he is gay. Whilst talking to lifelong friend Blaise Carlos Zabini, Of Joaquin and Francesca Zabini, he told of his new found interest in the same sex. **_

**QUITE AN INTERESTING DAY THEY'RE GOING TO HAVE AT HOGWARTS TODAY!**

The hall stayed silent as they read and re-read the articles. Suddenly a boom of noise began as everyone began to ask questions to each other.

"Do you think she's lying?" "Oh My God!" "Damn, that's my chance gone." "Good for them." "Well, that was unexpected." "Do you think they're together?" "Poor Hermione!" "I'd love to see the Malfoys' reaction to this!"

A chorus of these carried on for a while, until the pandemonium was silenced by one lonely shout.

"A fag, Harry. You're a bloody FAG?!"

It was Ron. The person Harry had been friends with since his first day at Hogwarts; the person who had stuck by him through everything. Ron had put his life on the line for Harry, yet this seemed to be different.

"Answer me, Harry. Is this true, or has Skeeter really out done herself this time?" Ron said, pulling Harry up by his collar.

"Wow, I never thought you'd react like this, especially since Charlie's gay." Harry said, straightening his robes.

"Don't mention his name, you _know_ not to mention him. Now, just answer my question, Potter."

"Oh, so we've resorted to surnames already? Okay then, _Weasley_, she's right. I'm gay. I told Hermione yesterday and she seemed to be fine with it. I thought as my best friend, you'd be the same. But apparently not." Harry said, the hurt cutting through each word.

Harry stepped forward to place a hand on Ron's shoulder but before any contact could be made, Seamus jumped up and smacked Harry's hand away. "Don't touch him. You'd better be careful, Ron, he might try and get into your pants."

Harry looked at his hand and then back to his, apparently, former friends and said, "Yeah, Finnigan, because everyone knows homosexuality is a contagious disease. Won't want to catch it, would you?" Harry said, waving his hand in front of them, causing other members of Gryffindor, and some of the other houses, to laugh.

"Let's just go, guys, Potter might try and get one of us in the broom closet." Dean said, standing and steering his two friends away from Harry.

Harry stood there, a true look of shock and hurt etched onto his face. He couldn't believe them. The only people whose reaction he'd cared about and they took it the worst. Harry stayed staring at the door for a few minutes until he felt someone's arm entwine around his waist. He hadn't even noticed Hermione get up and walk around him. All he felt was the love emanating off of her body. He gripped onto her and hid his face in her hair, for once thankful that it was so big so no-one could notice his tears.

Draco looked over to where Harry and Hermione stood, wishing it could be him that was doing the comforting. He could feel how upset Harry was and really felt the need to talk to him. He could hear muffled comments being made but he blocked them out as much as he could and his gaze never left the Gryffindors standing in the middle of the hall.

"Draco… Draco, Honey?"

Draco was brought back to his place once more by Blaise waving his hand in front of his face.

"What?" Draco said, his eyes still in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"Well, there's something to keep your spirits up. Potter's gay, too. And you thought you didn't have a chance!"

"I already knew he was gay. He told me last night, and I told him."

"Then why do you look like you've taken a stunner straight to the chest?"

"I want to know how that Skeeter woman found out. And did you see how he just got treated by his so-called friends. It's horrible. No-one was like that when you came out, were they?"

"No. And there's nothing remotely mean being said by our house about you. Frankly, I think they're pleased to have someone else to control me." Blaise said with a smirk.

"I need to see how he is." Draco said, whilst getting a piece of parchment. He quickly scribbled a note, got out his want and muttered _Permoveo Leo. _The piece of parchment suddenly came to life and took the shape of a tiny lion. Draco picked it up in his palm and said to it, "you know where to go."

The parchment lion bowed its head and leaped from Draco's hand and ran towards the Gryffindor table.

"That's a clever little spell you've got there, babe." Blaise said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is. Now I've got to go. I'll see you in Charms, okay?" And he got up and headed out of the Hall.

. HP .

Harry and Hermione stood there in their own silence for a while. Hermione could feel Harry's silent tears and just let him cry. It seemed as though he needed it. Harry just let the tears fall for several minutes and as they began to ease off, he felt something tugging at his trouser leg. He pulled away from Hermione and looked down to see a small lion.

"Hello there, little guy," Harry said as he picked up the parchment and began to stroke it. A smile formed on his tear stained as he thought of who it would be from. "What have you got for me then?" Harry asked, and immediately the animal unfolded and he recognised the perfect handwriting that was Draco's.

_Harry, _

_Are you okay? I saw what the bastards did._

_Come and talk to me, just follow the note._

_It knows where I am._

_Draco._

Once Harry had read the note, it folded back into the lion. Harry turned to Hermione and told her about the note. She nodded and gave him one last hug as he put the lion down and followed it out of the hall. They walked along the entrance hall, towards the main doors and went into a small door close to the main entrance. Sat there, on a desk was Draco.

As he heard the door open, Draco looked up and saw Harry standing there, still looking pretty upset. Draco stood up and gave Harry a small smile, which Harry took as an invitation to run over and envelope himself in the blonde's arms. Draco, at first, was a little surprised at how broken Harry seemed but soon let the thought go as he hugged the boy back and began to trace soothing circles on his back. A while later, Harry pulled back, looked into Draco's eyes and formed a slight smile on his face.

"Sorry, Draco." Harry said, finally breaking the silence.

"Shh. Don't worry about it. If the same thing had happened to me I'd feel the same. Maybe not show it as much but the feeling would definitely be there."

"Thanks. So why did you want to see me?"

"I saw what happened with Weasleby and how hurt you looked. I wanted to make sure you're okay. We are friends now, aren't we? It's what friends do."

"That's what I thought. But apparently the memo didn't get out to my dorm mates." Harry said, hoisting himself onto the desk. "I really can't believe they did that, after everything we went through. I knew Ron had a short temper and may be a little funny with the idea but what he did was just…"

"Cruel." Draco finished, taking his place next to Harry.

"Yeah. So, I didn't really notice much after that little incident. What happened with you and your 'outing'?"

"Not too much really. I think the Slytherins are used to it, with Blaise, and thought to leave me be." Draco said, staring at his shoes. "According to Blaise, they're happy that there's someone to calm him down now." He laughed, and to his surprise, so did Harry.

"And here, I thought that the Slytherins were the snarky, mean ones. Apparently we were all mistaken." Harry said, his smile growing.

"You're right. Look, we'd better be off to lessons, before any rumours start about us."

"Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot." Harry replied, his smile declining.

"Harry, try not to let it get to you. You've got Hermione in your lessons today, haven't you?" Harry nodded, "Well, then. She'll be there to help you through it. And I'm in double Potions at the end of the day. If anything gets to hard for you, write me a note, point your wand at it and say _Permoveo Serpentia,_ tell the note to find me, and it will. You'll get through it, I promise."

Harry and Draco both stood up and made their way to the door. Harry stopped and turned to give Draco one last hug.

"Thank you, Draco. I'm so glad we worked things out."

"Hey, no problem. We're kinda in the same boat too, being outed like that."

"True. Speaking of that, how did Skeeter know?

"Beats me." Draco said as they opened the door and headed for their respective classrooms.

**So… Do you remember the Buzzing that went on in the potions lesson? SKEETER! In her animagus form :) **

**Please R&R **


	9. Notes Prima Donna

**Authors Note!**

**I am really sorry for the late update .. I have no internet at the moment... SAD SAD TIMES!**

**Disclaimer – Y'all know the usual jargon!**

**Warnings - Homophobia, Gryffindor Bashing.**

"_**Speech"**_** means parceltongue**

**Chapter 9 – Notes/Prima Donna**

Harry's little chat with Draco seemed to lift his spirits a little. Maybe he could get through this day, and the next, and possibly more. He just needed to think about what he _did_ have. He had a supportive Hermione, a new friend in Draco and the majority of the school being accepting. But it was that one word. Majority. The people who weren't in that majority were his supposed best friend and close friends. He didn't care what the rest of the wizarding world thought about him; he wanted his friends by his side once more, telling him…

"Everything will be okay, Harry." Hermione said, cutting into Harry's thoughts as they waited outside Hagrid's hut. "I'm sure it was just the initial shock of it all that made them react like that."

"I hope so. It's not a great feeling when your best friend basically tells you, to your face, that he's disgusted with you." Harry replied, hanging his head, hiding behind his hair.

"I understand. You just wait, they've had some time to calm down and think about it. They'll come over and everything will be back to normal." Hermione tried, not even sure if she believed her own words. She was trying to cheer Harry up any way that she could, but knowing Ron, this wasn't just a little breakfast spat. She didn't want to raise Harry's hopes just for them to be knocked back down, but she had to do something. She couldn't exactly say something like 'well, Harry. I guess that's your friendship with Ron gone straight down the U-bend.'

"If you say so, 'Moine, if you say so." Harry said upon seeing the three people he now dreaded seeing the most.

The three boys were walking out of the castle doors and, even from that distance Harry could see the looks of hate and disgust smeared across their faces. Ron's, in particular. Harry's heart began to pound faster and faster as their footsteps grew closer. Harry turned and tried to concentrate on something else. _Anything _else, but he could hear them getting closer. He closed his eyes, hoping it would block out the sound and take his mind to his happy place, but he was literally knocked from his thoughts by Seamus' shoulder barging him several steps away from Hermione. As Harry stepped forward back to his place at Hermione's side, Ron stepped in and blocked Harry out of the circle.

"Hermione, what are you doing standing with _him_?" He sneered, the last word especially, as if it were poison on the tip of his tongue.

Hermione pushed past the boys and grabbed Harry's arm. "I happen to be with Harry, because he is my best friend. I'm supporting him through his life choice, like _friends _should do, Ronald."

"Don't you remember that I'm your best friend too? I'm sure you'd be a lot better off with us. With _me_."

"Oh, I do remember, Ronald. Oh, the good old days, yes. I did have a lot of good times with you, of course. But don't you remember that those memories also included Harry. Do you remember when you were his best friend? Do, you? Not that it was a long time ago." Hermione spat back

"Oh, 'Mione, don't you remember Weasley's academic troubles. Remembering yesterday is way too much for his brain. Don't you remember those headaches that you used to get, Weasley? The ones you used to suffer whilst we were doing our homework." Harry said, finally stepping out from behind Hermione, and his hair.

Hermione had to stifle her laughter as Harry gave Ron a sweet smile. It was a little too sweet for his liking, but it seemed to suit the situation. Ron stood static, gaping at Harry's sudden outburst. The comment about the headaches had been true, but he couldn't exactly admit that Potter was right. Ron stood for a few moments, resembling a fish, before Dean jumped in with his own retort.

"We weren't really friends with you. We never wanted to be. _I'd_ never even heard of you until I got to Hogwarts. Ron explained to me that you were famous and as soon as you were sorted into Gryffindor, we thought that we could maybe get something out of being The-Boy-Who-Lived's friends." He ranted, leaving Hermione's eyes filled with tears and Harry's fist clenched. "We couldn't exactly tell you that, but now you've given us a way out. Thanks Potter." Dean gave a malicious smile as he, Ron and Seamus walked off to the other end of the group they called their class.

As they walked, Ron turned around and yelled "Have fun with your Fag Hag, Potter. She's the only person you've got now." He turned and laughed with his other two friends, not noticing a very angry Harry storming towards him. Harry grabbed the shoulder of Ron's robes, spun him around so that they were face to face, and punched Ron square in the nose. As he hit the floor, his two friends scrambled to help him up.

Harry walked right up to the group of boys, brought his nose an inch from Ron's bloody one and whispered, "Don't you ever talk about Hermione in that way again. Or about myself for that matter. If you do, it'll be more than your nose that's in a bad way. Get it? _Good._" And with that, he walked away and rejoined Hermione, slinging his arm around her shoulders and giving her a friendly cuddle. At that moment, Hagrid turned up to start their lesson.

Harry didn't receive any more straight out abuse for that whole lesson but as the day grew on, it gradually fired up again. He didn't have anymore said to his face but that was what made it worse. He could hear whispering throughout each of his lessons. He didn't want to retaliate, however, because he wasn't entirely sure that the whispering was specifically about him. He was sure it was, but if he said anything wrong, he'd just look like a paranoid weirdo. He decided to keep it all in and try and get through his lessons. There _were_ some things he heard about his sexuality, all of which came from the obvious culprits. He'd made it through most of the day, ignoring comments and cutting out whispered conversations as best as he could, but by the time it was his Transfiguration lesson, it all became too much. He could hear his name in every conversation. He thought he heard Professor McGonagall make comments about him, finding out immediately after, that she was just asking him a question.

He decided to finally write Draco a note. He had tried so hard not to add this burden on someone else's shoulders but now, he couldn't take it. He got out a spare piece of parchment and scribbled down what he needed. Harry picked up his wand and muttered the incantation Draco had told him, _Permoveo Serpentia_, still surprised that he remembered it off the top of his head. The parchment instantaneously rolled up and began hissing. He'd made a mini parchment snake. Hermione's eyes widened as Harry picked up the snake and hissed to the snake.

"_**I need you to find Draco. Can you do that for me, please?" **_

Harry smiled and let the snake down onto the floor as it hissed in reply, _**"Of course."**_

"Harry, how'd you learn to do that? I've only been able to make little birds. And what did you tell it?" Hermione whispered, surprise still eminent in her voice.

"Draco told me what to do if I wanted to talk to him while he's not nearby. He asked me earlier to let him know how I was coping through the day. I asked the snake to go and find him."

"How do you know if it will find him? How does the parchment know who Draco is?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know. Draco told me that all I have to do is tell the note to find him, and it will. I don't know how it does it, but apparently it works." Harry said, wondering the true answer, himself.

. DM .

Draco was aimlessly taking notes in Arithmancy, not really concentrating on what he was actually writing. He wasn't even sure if he had enough ink on his quill to be writing anything. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He was constantly thinking of Harry, and how he had been that morning. It was heart wrenching to know how hurt Harry was. As the picture of Harry's tear stained face drifted before his eyes, he heard a distant hiss and he suddenly felt something sliding up his leg.

At this abrupt intrusion, Draco found himself jumping a little in his seat. As soon as he looked in to his lap, his breathing began to regulate. A parchment snake was curled in his lap. He allowed his mouth to form a faint smile, which was suddenly turned into a smirk as the whole class turned to look at him as Professor Vector said,

"Is there something wrong, Mr Malfoy?"

"No, Professor." He replied, his smirk still lingering.

"Then, is there something that you find amusing?" Vector asked, crossing her arms across her chest, her foot beginning to tap irritatingly.

"Of course not, Professor. Just thought I felt something crawling over my leg. Nothing to worry about."

"Good. Now, where was I…?"

Professor Vector's voice drained from his ears as he looked back down at the note snuggled safely in his lap. He took one cautious look around as he opened the note. His breath caught as he read the words:

_Draco,_

_I thought I could take it, but I can't. They've got into my head and I can't concentrate._

_Hermione's doing her best, and I love her for it, but I need someone else. _

_Please Help!_

_Harry._

After reading the letter, it took all that he had in himself to not get up and run to find Harry. The rational part of his mind told him that was the wrong thing to do. It would reveal their new found friendship and be the spark to start off the rumour mill once more. He quickly grabbed a blank piece of parchment from his bag and composed a letter that he thought could cheer Harry up for the moment.

_Harry, _

_I really wish we had more of the same lessons today, I would be there alongside Hermione in a shot!_

_There's not really much I can do from here, to be honest. All I can say is that you're lucky you have Hermione with you. Keep with her, hold your head up and be as strong as we all know you are._

_There's only lunch and then we've got Potions._

_I'll be there to help with any problems that happen, don't worry. I'm sure my influence will help some others join the "Help Potter" bandwagon if needed!_

_Try not to worry so much, Okay?_

_Draco_

He read through what he'd written, making sure that it sounded ok to give to Harry. He was so apprehensive that he resorted to asking Blaise if it was ok, to which Blaise replied with, "You are just too cute, nowadays!" With that in mind, he grabbed his wand and muttered _Permoveo Leo _and a little lion appeared in his hands.

"Find Harry, please. Try to be as quick as you can, ok?" Draco whispered to the parchment and the response he received was the lion nuzzling against his cheek before leaping away towards the door.

. HP .

When Harry received the note, he felt a little better. He showed Hermione and she decided that she really needed to change her thoughts about the blonde Slytherin. He really seemed to want to help Harry and she was grateful for it. _I may have to thank him sometime,_ She thought. The rest of their Transfiguration lesson went as smoothly as could be expected. Ron and the others were still whispering between themselves, the rest of the class were still hit by the scandal that _the_ Harry Potter was gay. Those conversations in particular didn't exactly bother Harry; in fact he found it rather amusing. Something that Hermione pointed out made Harry feel even better about his situation; different girls of every year, even seventh, were distraught. Sniffling could be heard in his current lesson from girls he'd not even noticed before. Hermione noticed them glance at him and look away in despair. As Hermione told him, he began to have a little fun with it. Whenever he noticed someone look at him, he began to check his nails in girly fashion or he'd pout and flick his hair. Hermione was desperately trying to stifle her giggles as the sighs and sobs got louder.

"Wow, Harry, you seem to have cheered up a lot since this morning." Hermione said as she waved her wand and transfigured her raccoon into a fur hat, "What's got you so happy and confident all of a sudden?"

"I just think that I shouldn't let it get to me. It's how I am. I can't believe these girls are crying though. If they'd just told me they liked me, I might have not come out for a while." Harry said, transfiguring his turtle into a handbag.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter. 5 points to Gryffindor for an excellent first attempt." Professor McGonagall appeared cutting off the friends' conversation.

"That's great, Harry! Isn't that the first time you've ever got a transfiguration right first time? Well done!" Hermione said, hugging her friend.

"Yeah. I didn't even know I was doing it. I guess I can concentrate more now that this burden has been lifted off of my shoulders. Skeeter did me a wonderful favour, I must thank her one day."

Hermione raised her brow, sceptically. "Sure. Or it's something to do with a certain blonde who is sending you little parchment animals. I've never seen you with such a big smile after a crisis moment." She giggled as Harry blushed.

"Oh, shush 'Mione. That's not true!" Harry said, as he thought _Damn, this girl really is clever!_

As the class was dismissed, it seemed that Ron wanted to be first out of the classroom. His reasoning could either be because it was lunch and he was, as usual, hungry. Or it could be that he was avoiding eye contact with Professor McGonagall after he successfully managed to blast his beaver across the classroom, barely missing his Professor's head. You never really know with him.

Surprisingly for Harry, lunch was a relatively quiet affair. He didn't sit in his usual seat, due to the red-head who shot him a death glare as he entered the hall. But he and Hermione enjoyed themselves eating a light lunch and chatting about anything and everything. They found out new things about each other that they knew they would never have been able to talk about if Ron was there. They received no grief whatsoever from anyone on any of the 4 tables and for that, Harry was thankful.

.DM.

Draco entered the Great Hall with a rumbling stomach. The ache for two different reasons; 1. He was hungry, and 2. A certain troubled Gryffindor. Draco sat in his usual seat at the Slytherin table and looked over the Ravenclaws straight to the space which Harry usually took on the Gryffindor table. Instead of seeing the black hair he was searching for, he was blinded by Weasley's hair. As Draco winced and lowered his eyes, Blaise looked to where Draco was to see what had happened and received similar treatment.

"Weasley hair glare?" Blaise asked holding his hands out as if to check he could still see.

"Yeah, damn that family's hair is brighter than _lumos_. You'd think they could turn it off or something." Draco replied, rubbing his temples.

"Why were you looking at Weasley anywa…" Blaise drifted off, suddenly remembering the topic of the day, "Oh. Potter. Got it. You didn't get a reply and now you're worried. Aww, babe that is so cute! You're not even together or anything and you're acting like this." Blaise cooed.

"Shut up, Blaise. I'm not acting like anything. I just wanted to know where he is. He was really upset, remember? I just want to know if he's ok. He had to spend a lesson with Weasley and his 'gang'."

Blaise giggled, "Wow, I never thought I'd hear that… EVER! Weasley and _his_ gang! I love it! It has a slight ring to it. Not a nice ring, though, how about a cheap plastic ring? What do you think about that?"

"Blaise, you babbled again. I don't care about Weasley or any kind of ring to do with him. I can't see Harry anywhere." Draco said, still scanning the tables.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, He's over there." Blaise gripped the top of Draco's head and turned his head to the end of the Gryffindor table nearest to the doors. There, Draco could see Harry laughing with Hermione. "See, he's fine. Now eat your lunch."

Draco gave a little smile and turned to the food in front of him, satisfying both aspects of his stomach problem.

.DMHP.

The last 2 hours of the school day were going to be spent in the dungeons. The last time these particular students were in this classroom, a little scandal occurred, which soon became a large scale media scandal. Everyone was waiting to see what would happen this time.

"Do not take your seats just yet, class. I am placing you all in new places. You will have new partners. Whether you know them or not, like them or not, is not of my concern. You are to be professional. You are going to have to put petty disputes aside as the partners you receive today will be your partners for the rest of the year." Snape said as he made his way down the aisle in the centre of the classroom.

Upon hearing this, the class groaned; the loudest coming from the Gryffindors, who guessed that they would most probably get screwed over on purpose. Snape began reading out names and pointing to seats, there were some happy faces (mainly Slytherins) and some groans and attempted protests from the Gryffindors, thus losing them a bucket full of points for talking back.

"Weasley, Longbottom, sitting there," Snape said as he pointed to the cauldron right at the front of the classroom, "Right where I can see you. I don't want any casualties this year."

"But, Professor…" Ron started.

"10 points from Gryffindor for talking back. Are you not going to grasp the point?" Snape snapped as the boys sat sheepishly in their assigned seats. "Zabini, you're with Granger. And after the show they decided to put on yesterday, Malfoy, Potter, take a seat at the same cauldron, enjoy the year." He said with a smirk gracing his features.

.DMHP.

**Okayy! There it is… I wasn't going to end there but I really wanted to post!**

**And of course to those who alerted & favourited me… iLOVEyou!**

**Now… What would I like you to do…? PRESS THE BIG BUTTON!**


	10. Home To The Place Where I Belong

**Authors Note!**

**Here it is! I hope you like it people! **

**I am using McDonalds WiFi to post this, casually chilling in Essex!**

**Disclaimer – Y'all know the usual jargon!**

**Warnings - Homophobia, Gryffindor Bashing, Slytherin friendly, OOC Snape & Things that wouldn't **_**usually**_** happen in Hogwarts, but hey! It's fanfiction… I can do what I like lol!**

"_**Speech"**_** means parceltongue**

**Chapter 10 – Home, To The Place Where I Belong.**

Once everyone was in their seats, Snape turned to the class and began his usual opening lecture. They were making the Shrinking solution, a perfectly easy third year potion. He'd made sure it was a simple potion that they'd already done in order to test the new pairings that he had assigned. Well, one in particular, that happened to be right at the front for safety's sake.

As Hermione began writing down the instructions, she felt a gaze burning the side of her head. She looked up to see Blaise sitting, head on his hand, other hand out, waiting for her to shake it.

Hermione took the boy's hand in hers, "Zabini." She said softly shaking hands with her new partner.

"Call me Blaise." He replied, letting go of her hand. "Shall we put this little house rivalry aside? To be honest I find it quite petty." At seeing the strange look in Hermione's eyes, he continued to talk, "At least for this lesson. We're going to be partners for the year. We need to be civil for the sake of our grades."

Hermione finally snapped out of her stupor, "Okay, sure. You're right too; it is petty. The princes of the feud seem to be getting along too." She said with a little smile as she looked over at her best friend and his new partner smiling with each other. She turned back to Blaise and this time held her own hand out, "I'm Hermione, pleasure to meet you."

"Phew! I'm glad we got through that! I need to let you know that I like to chat while I'm brewing potions, I hope you don't mind?"

"That's perfectly fine. Chat away" Hermione laughed.

.HPDM.

"Hey, Draco, thank you for telling me about that spell. I'm glad I could talk to you earlier, I think it just got too much for me." Harry said as they began writing the list of ingredients.

"No problem, Harry, that's why I told you it. The snake was really cute. I've never been able to tell them where to go though. I tried and it never listened to me."

"I think you need to be a parselmouth for that one." Harry said with a little smile, remembering talking to the snake in his lesson.

"I never thought about that. Thank Merlin you can, or that note wouldn't have got anywhere." Draco laughed.

"Yeah, that would've been a nightmare." Harry joined Draco's laughing, "Speaking of nightmares, you've seen my work in potions before… Please say you'll help!"

"Sure, I'll explain what we're doing and why we have to do it. I'll have you brewing like a pro in no time." Draco smiled, getting up to collect the ingredients.

Harry sat and smiled to himself. _I have a new decent friend, and now I'll be able to learn potions properly and get a decent grade on my own. Brilliant!_ Harry's thoughts were cut off by Draco's voice.

"Harry, you coming? We do need ingredients to make this potion!"

Harry got up and followed Draco to the ingredients cupboard, leaving the rest of the class in a state of shock. _They're on first name terms? They're making jokes. Merlin's beard! What's this world coming to!?_ A few Gryffindors began humming with anger, one red head especially. _The faggot's now friendly with Slytherins; I'll show him he's made a huge mistake._

As they collected the ingredients, Draco began explaining the properties of each and why they were in this potion. Harry spent that time listening intently and suddenly realised that potions wasn't as difficult as he had believed it had been first through fifth years. He began repeating things back to Draco, remembering everything that the blonde said. He realised that he just needed to do some extra reading and he could do ok. He slowly realised that this could be the best lesson of potions that he had ever had – He would learn everything properly, and maybe even get a compliment from Snape, though he wasn't holding out hope on that one.

Everything was running smoothly in the lesson for a while. Harry was brewing a near-perfect potion and actually joining in with the brewing rather than letting Draco (formerly Hermione) do all of the work. They made it through most of the lesson brewing and keeping quiet conversation. At one point the conversation drifted over to the topic of their best friends who were partnered at the other side of the aisle, laughing with each other, having a rather animated conversation. Both were secretly glad that their friends got along.

They made it through most of the lesson without any trouble; human or potion-wise, it wasn't until Snape had collected the potions and proceeded to put them in the cabinet for marking that it all kicked off. Ron and the others started on Harry, shouting obscenities at him about his sexuality and now his new friendship. First, Hermione stepped in to help Harry, who was handling it pretty well, next gave way for Draco and Blaise to defend Draco and the other Slytherins being ridiculed. By the time Snape returned to his classroom, there were three Gryffindors being held down by a group of Slytherins and Harry Potter standing over them, glaring at the _Gryffindors_ with Draco Malfoy next to him. Snape actually thought he's entered the twilight zone when he realised that the Gryffindors were supposed to be Harry's close friends.

It took Professor Snape a while to snap out of his trance-like confusion at the situation before him. By the time he'd come around, he had an entire class staring at him in shock and awe, with the exception of the whimpering Gryffindors still at wand point. As he began to speak, the class all jumped.

"What is going on here? Misters Weasley, Finnegan and Thomas you had better start explaining yourselves." The Slytherins who were holding the three boys down began to loosen their hold, until Snape continued, "No. They can stay there. Tell me what happened and the rest of the class can verify to me whether what you're saying is true."

"Well, we were packing away our things when I heard Malfoy and Potter laughing about my family. I went over to ask why they felt the need and they just attacked." Ron said, Dean and Seamus nodding in agreement.

"Oh, that's a downright lie and we _all_ know it." Harry spat down towards them.

"Well, Mr Potter, would you care to tell me what transpired? I'd appreciate the truth, if you don't mind."

"As you went to store our potions, Draco and I were discussing the potion, since he's helping me to understand the entirety of it, not just how it's made. Anyway, we were just talking when I heard Weasley and co. here start calling us names." Harry said.

"Oh, and what kind of names were included in this?"

"Faggot was used considerably, Professor." Draco cut in, "Any other words were all within the same context. They then decided that it would be a good idea to insult Slytherins whilst in Slytherin territory. As any other would, we decided that we would defend ourselves and housemates. The three of them tried to attack all of us and so we had no choice but to bind them and hold them down ready for your return."

The rest of the class all nodded in agreement to what their two classmates had said.

"Thank you very much. It would have been much easier if I had heard this story in the first place, but what else could I have expected from a Weasley. Thirty points from Gryffindor for attacking other students in a full classroom. 40 points to Slytherin for defending each other and your house." Snape said as he strode towards his office. "Oh and Mr Potter, 10 points to Gryffindor for inter-house unity. Class dismissed."

.DMHP.

By the time it got to dinner, word had spread about what had occurred throughout in _that_ potions lesson. Some stories were told slightly differently but that was just the Chinese whispers effect. All stories _did_ tell how it was started by the three Gryffindors and that Harry was against them and with Slytherins.

As Harry sat down with Hermione at the Gryffindor table, he was bombarded with questions from all years from his house, most of them were asking for the full story. He told each and every person that he just wanted to enjoy his dinner in peace but he wouldn't be left alone for 2 minutes.

He was getting more and more agitated. _How long is it going to be like this?!_ He thought. Just as he came back to earth, he heard a very unwanted voice.

"Here's the snake in lion's clothing." Ron said as he squared up to Harry.

"Piss off, Weasley. I really don't have time for you right now." Harry said, turning back to his dinner.

"Oh but you have time for the snakes, huh?" Seamus said, pushing past Ron to get to the front.

Harry rolled his eyes, _this is never going to end is it, _he thought to himself.

Harry got up and barged past the little group and headed out the doors. As he was about to leave, he turned to the Slytherin table and shot Draco a look that said _meet me outside somewhere, I need to talk to you please._

.HPDM.

Draco sat down to dinner and found himself considerably luckier that Harry looked. The majority of people who dared to even speak to him were already in that potions lesson, and any others knew not to pester him. All except one.

"Drake, what's this about you being all buddy buddy with Potter?" Pansy said, cozying up to Draco, as usual. "It's got to be a lie, hasn't it? A stupid rumour, aww my poor Drakey!"

"Pansy, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Drakey and can you _please_ let go of my arm." Draco replied prying his arm from Pansy's iron grip, "and yes, it's true. _Harry_ and I are trying to be friends."

Pansy's face distorted and she looked towards her dinner. No matter how much she liked to find out gossip, especially when it came to Draco, she knew to just leave it. She could tell through the tone of his voice. It said _if you say one more thing, I will hex your nose onto a part of the body that you know you wouldn't want it. _With that in mind, she simply replied with an "Oh," and began to fill up on bread.

The rest of dinner went by pretty quietly for Draco, he enjoyed his meal and had a decent talk with Blaise (one without his squealing, to be precise, he'd really taken to doing that a lot recently), but his smile soon faltered when he heard some familiar shouting coming from the Gryffindor table. He couldn't hear the exact words this time but from the look on Harry's face, he could tell that it was not celebration shouting. Harry suddenly jumped up from the table and stormed towards the doors. As his hand reached the huge handle, he turned and locked his green eyes with the grey of Draco's.

"Um… Blaise, I've just got to go for a second, you'll be ok, right?"

"Oh, so you're ditching me for your _new_ friend."

"Of course not, Blaise, I…"

"Don't you worry, I'll be ok. You go. Just. Go."

"Blaise, please don't be like this." Draco said with pleading eyes.

"Babe, I'm just messing with you! Go to your love. FLY MY PRETTY. FLY!" Blaise exclaimed, standing up waving his arms to Draco, who was walking away from the table.

"You're seriously not funny sometimes." Draco said over his shoulder, suppressing his laughter.

"Oh, but you so love it." Blaise said quietly to himself as he sat back down and waited for his dessert to arrive.

Draco walked out of the hall and stopped. _Shit_ he thought, _where the hell could Harry be? _Draco stood in the entrance hall and thought. And he thought _hard_. He tried to think back to anytime he had seen Harry outside of lessons and the places he could be. He racked his brain until he realised… Every time he had seen Harry on his own with his brooding, he had sat under the same tree, by the lake. Draco sprinted from where he was standing, out the doors and towards the lake. Sitting exactly where he thought, he saw Harry with his face in his knees. Draco ran straight to Harry's side and wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy.

Harry tensed as he felt arms around him. He looked up and his tearstained face met a very worried Slytherin. He immediately relaxed into the arms and his crying quickly stopped.

"You okay?" Draco said once he thought it was safe.

"I don't know. I don't think I can take much more of this. The questions. The ridicule. Can't I just be left alone?" Harry said, his voice sounding pretty controlled considering the tears he had shed. "How do you cope with it?"

"I don't really get any problems. I get left alone to be honest. People know not to even approach me when something has happened because they know they'll get nothing but a well aimed hex as an answer."

"Lucky you." Harry laughed. "I don't think I can go back to Gryffindor tower. Not after what's happened today."

Draco had an idea. _Could it work? Would he let it happen? Well, it's worth a try, isn't it?_ He stood up and held out his hand towards Harry. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Take my hand, and come with me. I have a plan."

Harry took Draco's hand and was suddenly dragged back up to school. He ran behind Draco feeling his arm being pulled from its socket._ If Draco was as fast as this on a broom, he'd probably win a quidditch match! _They ran and ran, through the halls, down several different corridors. It took him 2 minutes of running to realise that they were getting deeper and deeper into the castle. It was beginning to get colder as they kept going. After a while, which to Harry seemed like forever, they stopped outside a portrait of a very sinister looking man.

"Um, Draco, what are we doing here?"

"I'm getting you help."

"Actually, where _is_ here?"

"Professor Snape's quarters. He should have finished dinner by now. Damn! I can't remember the password…"

"Why would Snape help me?"

"Screw it, I'll just knock." And he did just that, seemingly ignoring Harry's last question.

The portrait swung open to reveal the Potions master looking rather relaxed.

"Mr Malfoy?" He then glanced to the boy next to the blonde and raised an eyebrow. He then looked between the boys and smirked at the joint hands. "_With_ Mr Potter. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could help us, Professor. Well, more specifically help Harry." Draco said, biting his lip and hoping this could work.

"Come in." Snape moved aside and allowed the boys through, both still grasping each other's hand, and closed the door. "Now, explain."

Draco and Harry then explained the entire situation from the beginning. Harry described his feelings and Draco explained everything else, since Harry seemed to be getting emotional again.

"And I was wondering if Harry could seek sanctuary in Slytherin house for a while, just until Weasley calms down."

Snape's face twisted in consideration.

"Please, sir. I wouldn't ask unless I really needed it. I can't take any more of them. You saw what happened in potions today. They're getting worse." Harry was close to tears by the time he stopped talking and Draco had his arm draped over his shoulders in an attempt to calm and comfort him.

"Well, Mr Potter. I'm just going to have to say one thing." Harry lowered his eyes to the floor in defeat. "Welcome to Slytherin."

.HPDM.

**Thank you to all the reviewers and favouriters, I hope you stick with me… **

**Loooooves,**

**TheOnlyCeeCeeJ xxx**


	11. Welcome To Paradise

**Authors Note!**

**OMG the reception to the last chapter has been amazing. Y'all are AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer – Y'all know the usual jargon!**

**Warnings - Homophobia, Gryffindor Bashing, Slytherin friendly & Things that wouldn't **_**usually**_** happen in Hogwarts, but hey! It's fanfiction… I can do what I like lol!**

"_**Speech"**_** means parceltongue**

**Chapter 11- Welcome to Paradise**

"Sanguine" Draco said to, what Harry believed to be, an empty brick wall. To his surprise, the bricks began to shuffle and separate, similar to how he entered Diagon Alley, before first year. Draco led Harry through the arch that had formed. "That's the password for now. It's Latin for 'blood'; you'll be able to remember that, won't you?" Harry nodded in response. "Better still, will you be able to remember your way back here?"

"I should be ok, Draco, my directional skills aren't too bad." Harry replied, thinking about the Marauder's Map.

"It is pretty difficult though," came a new voice, "even I get confused as to where I am, this is my sixth year for Pete's sake!"

"Blaise, seriously, can you keep your nose out of a conversation for 5 minutes?" Draco said, turning to his best friend, face in a mock scowl.

"What!? It's not like it was anything important. To be honest, I think I saved Harry. You were rambling." Blaise said, holding his hands up in defence towards Draco. He then turned to Harry, "I'm actually surprised you even got a word in edgeways."

"Oh, I don't mind really, it's pretty cute if you ask me." Harry said smirking as he watched Draco's face turn slightly pink.

"I think we're going to get along perfectly fine. Oh dear! Where are my manners, I haven't even introduced myself properly." Blaise said, beginning to get in a fluster, meanwhile, Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm Blaise Zabini, Draco's absolutely wonderful best friend, as you can tell." He held his hand out and wore a huge smile on his face.

"Lovely to meet you officially Blaise, I'm Harry Potter. You may also know me as The-boy-who-lived or the Chosen One. I'm Draco's new friend, I guess" Harry laughed.

Draco just sat down and watched the exchange between the two boys with a smile on his face. He was incredibly happy that they were getting along so well. He wasn't so worried about Blaise's reaction to Harry, but more so on Harry's reaction to Blaise's extravagant personality. He was sure that Harry wasn't used to anyone like Blaise because, to be honest, in Hogwarts, Blaise is one of a kind.

"Hold on a second, Dray. What's Harry doing in here anyways? You even told him the password, not that it bothers me, Harry, I wasn't trying to offend you or anything, I only just thought about it. I think you're a nice guy and everything but I don't think Professor Snape will be most impressed. " Blaise said, after a sudden realisation of the situation and only stopped when he felt Draco's hand on his shoulder.

"Blaise, breathe. In and out. Slower…_ Slower_. Seriously, I don't want to tell your mother how you died from a lack of oxygen because you almost accidentally offended someone." Draco said, sitting Blaise next to him and began stroking his hair in an attempt to calm him down. "Sorry, Harry, he does this a lot. He seems to think that his lungs have an eternal supply of oxygen that he can use. He doesn't realise that breathing helps significantly. OW!" Draco then began nursing the spot on his stomach that Blaise had slapped.

"It's okay. I get it. It doesn't look to difficult to calm him though, I mean, Hermione is a nightmare to get to shut up when she does that. I'd say you're a lucky one, Draco." Harry replied, taking a seat in the armchair opposite the Slytherins.

"No, it's not too hard, I suppose. I think it's just the right people, using the right technique. Like, if Parkinson tried it, I think he'd get worse and start to blab about how he really feels about her."

"Her face, her make-up, her clothes and don't even _start_ me on the hair!" Blaise jumped in, his insults on the tip of his tongue.

"_Blaise."_ Draco said, in an I'd-shut-up-if-I-were-you fashion.

"Okay, okay. So why is Harry here? You never got to answer that question."

But before Draco could answer, Harry jumped in to answer the question himself. "Well, you've seen all of the trouble I've been getting from some of the Gryffindors. After I walked out of dinner, I was sitting by the lake. I began to think about how it would be once I got into the dorms tonight and began to freak out. I didn't know how to take it. That's when Draco found me, I was pretty upset, I told him how I was feeling and he just sat and looked after me for a little while" Blaise looked at Draco with a smile that said 'I bet you enjoyed that'. He then nodded to Harry to carry on, instead, Draco carried on the story.

"I came up with an idea and took Harry to Professor Snape. We spoke to him and requested sanctuary for Harry within Slytherin. He was a little against the idea at first, but Harry explained everything completely and Snape thought it was an ok plan for now. It's not permanent but Harry's safe until it all dies down."

"Cool, so we've got a new guy in our dorms?" Blaise asked.

"I guess so. We should check if Harry's things have been moved yet; the house elves must have done it by now." Draco said, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea." Harry said and the three boys headed up towards the dorms.

They walked past several doors, there were many more than were in Gryffindor tower. Harry's eyes widened as they kept walking past door after door. The hall seeming to get longer and longer.

Upon seeing the surprise in Harry's eyes, Blaise explained, "In Slytherin, the dorms are split into doubles or triples. Many of the parents complained about the fact that their children had to share with five other students, Dumbledore had the castle change the layout of the Slytherin dorms. This happened quite a while ago, I'm not sure when exactly."

"Oh, okay. You guys are lucky then. I really wish I'd listened to the sorting hat now. I would have has so much more fun in Slytherin."

"What!? What did you say about the sorting hat? What do you mean?"

"Oh, I was meant to be put in Slytherin, but I asked the hat not to, bit of a shame if you ask me."

"But… But…"

"Here we are, Blaise, I'll explain later, okay?" Draco said as the came to a halt in front of the correct door.

All three looked at the door and smiled. The silver plaque in the middle of the door said,

_Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_Mr. Blaise Zabini_

_Mr. Harry Potter_

They opened the door to find a large dorm with three beds situated within. There was three of everything else that they could need and they found Harry's trunk at the end of the new bed. Harry jumped onto his bed and sighed. He seemed to find comfort in the green and silver hangings around him.

"I'm pretty knackered, guys. I think I'm just gonna get washed up and go to bed." Harry said, receiving nods from the two boys. With that, he gathered up everything he needed and went into the bathroom.

"So… I guess you're happy about this little arrangement, huh?" Blaise said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I am actually. I'm really glad I could help Harry. He really needs this and I'm happy I'm the one who's there."

"Sure… You didn't come up with the idea for any other reasons. Say, him sleeping in the same room as you?"

"No, Blaise that is not the reason. That's nice but not the sole reason. Jeez! I'm not like you, am I? I can keep it in my pants and…"

Draco's jaw suddenly dropped as Harry emerged from the bathroom in only a pair of loose fitting pyjama bottoms (in Slytherin green, would you believe). Harry seemed not to notice the sudden silence or the two sets of eyes that bore into him.

"I see why you like him, babe" Blaise whispered, snapping Draco out of his stupor.

"Yeah, so do I, Blaise. So do I."

The other boys then got ready for bed and within 10 minutes they were all about to get under their covers when Harry walked over to Draco and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for everything today. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'd always help out a friend in need" Draco said, returning the hug.

As Harry walked back to his bed, Blaise suddenly said, "Oi! Where's my goodnight hug? I can't sleep without my goodnight hug, Harry!"

Harry laughed and walked over to hug the other boy. "Even though this is the first night I'm here, making that the worst excuse ever, I'll hug you anyway."

There was then a resounding "Goodnight" and the lights went out and the boys all fell asleep immediately.

I**I know it's a little short but I guess it's a little filler for you guys! **

**Well, here it is! Let me know what you think please! Loooooves, TheOnlyCeeCeeJ.. x**


	12. Looking Well and Dressed To Kill

**Authors Note!**

**SORRY it's taken so long... I'm mooching off of my work's wifi. So you can all thank The Lion King for this chapter being posted!**

**Disclaimer – Y'all know the usual jargon!**

**Warnings – I might as well keep the same warnings as in the other chapters… xD**

**There is a time skip in this chapter... I don't know why I'm even mentioning this because the first sentence is pretty self explanatory. **

**Chapter 12 – Looking Well and Dressed To Kill**

As September turned to October, Harry began to really enjoy his time at Hogwarts. He was up to date on all of his school work, he was able to brew a decent potion by himself and understand _why_ each ingredient was needed and he was finally receiving less grief from his former housemates. All of this progress was due to his friends, some old and some new. Harry, Draco, Blaise and Hermione spent a lot of time together around the school. They could be found studying in the library, out by the lake chatting or sitting together in lessons. Hermione began to feel like the ultimate Fag Hag, but that didn't faze her. She enjoyed being able to talk about anything and not have to worry about the gossip girls spreading her secrets.

Harry's stay in the Slytherin dorms hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone in the school. The other Slytherins were, for the most part, shocked to see Harry Potter sitting on the sofas in their common room. The fact that he was laughing and joking with Draco and Blaise made it all the weirder, yet more understandable. After his first night, Harry awoke to find a green and silver tie sitting with his school robes and a Slytherin badge in the place of the Gryffindor badge. He put it on and when he asked Professor Snape why he had it, the only answer he received was "I will not tolerate any red and gold in my house, you may as well fit in a little more, don't you think?" Day by day, other students began to become accustomed to seeing Harry sitting at the Slytherin table, wearing Slytherin robes, walking with Slytherins and sitting with them during lessons. At first they were worried as to why it had happened but after seeing that he had not been harmed, they calmed and their stares were lessened.

October turned out to be a pretty normal month for the group. Well, as normal as it could be for the friends. Harry and Draco were getting closer and were able to confide in each other quite often and continued to send notes throughout classes, some more serious than others. Some of their notes caused them trouble with their professors due to inessential laughter from the two boys, both of which had to serve several hours of detention for their disruptions.

.HPDM.

"Harry, guess what?" Blaise cooed as he sat next to the brunette.

"What?" Harry said, adjusting his position so that he could face Blaise.

"Well, as you know, tomorrow's time for our first Hogsmeade visit," Harry nodded for Blaise to continue, "Well, I wanted to let you know that Draco and I are giving you a makeover." Blaise began clapping his hands triumphantly.

"But I don't…"

"That wasn't a request, Harry" Draco cut in, sitting on the sofa opposite the two boys. "It was a demand. We are _telling_ you that we are going to drag you through several stores tomorrow and you will enter this castle a new person." Draco smirked.

"Oh. Ok then. I guess this could be fun." Harry managed to say through his shock.

Blaise began to bounce up and down on the sofa, "So, Harry, first off we're going to get your hair done, and then off to find you new clothes, because frankly, you need an entirely new wardrobe. You'll get casual outfits and some more formal suits and robes. We could stop at some point for lunch, but I'm not sure yet. We'll have to determine that one while we're out. I usually have too much fun shopping that I forget that I need food to function." Blaise suddenly stopped and began breathing deeply to himself.

"Well done, Draco, _you_ got him babbling. And what's wrong with how I look?" Harry asked standing and circling for extra measures.

"Nothing." Draco said. _Nothing at all, I love how you look,_ Draco added on in his head. "You just need a little tidying up. We're not going to do anything too drastic, don't worry. Just a bit of neatening and tailoring. You'll have fun, I promise." He smiled to Harry, who blushed and returned the smile.

"Fine. I'll try to have as much fun as I can. I have to tell Hermione about this, I think I'm gonna need her help tomorrow." Harry laughed as he moved to the other side of the table to sit next to Draco, leaving Blaise in his calm trance.

"Oh, she already knows. She's known for about a week. Blaise asked her about it in potions. I believe her exact words were, 'I can't believe _I_ didn't think of that a long time ago.'" Draco said, laughing more at the fact that Harry's cheer seemed to die down.

"What? Why didn't she tell me?!" Harry said through his newly donned 'betrayed look'.

"Blaise asked her not to…"

"And Blaise _always_ gets what he wants!" Blaise cut in, out of his trance, yet still seemingly calm.

The smirk Blaise directed at Harry began to worry Draco; it seemed, almost, predatory.

"Oh, really, does he?" Harry replied, sending back the same look to Blaise.

_Okay, that worries me a little more, _Draco thought.

The three friends sat and continued to chat through the rest of the evening until they decided that it was a good time to go to bed. According to Blaise, they needed their beauty sleep, especially Harry, since he had to look his best for them to find his best looks.

Harry and Blaise slept peacefully, anticipating the day ahead. However, Draco was lying awake still mulling over the look he watched his two friends share. _Blaise knows I like Harry, He wouldn't do that to me, would he?_ Draco drifted off to a restless sleep after a few hours of emotional conflict.

.HOGSMEADE.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and content. He stretched his body as he sat up and grabbed his glasses off of the bedside table. As he slipped them on to his nose he found himself looking directly at a very awake Blaise, who was sitting cross legged on his own bed, completely ready for the day. That's when it dawned on Harry. It was makeover day. He had been hoping that it was all a bad dream and that he's just be going to Hogsmeade to have fun with his friends. But no. There would be no fun for Harry today. Apparently, Harry was not allowed to have fun.

They all made it through breakfast happily; laughing about Blaise's supposed plans for Harry. Most of which happened to be exaggerations just to give the Gryffindor a little scare. It took Harry a while to realise that it wasn't going to go exactly as Blaise had been making out, then again, Harry didn't realise it by himself, he received a little help. After a while, once Harry had become so mortified by Blaise's talk of waxing that he refused to touch his breakfast, Draco decided that they had tormented poor Harry enough and said, "He _is _joking, you know."

Harry gave a little nervous laugh, realising that he should've noticed that point. Blaise, still in the throng of all his best 'makeover tips', carried on listing things that Harry could have done, this time Harry joined in and laughed along, knowing that it wouldn't really happen like that.

After they had finished their breakfast, they all ventured back to their dorms to collect their cloaks and their money and travelled back up to the main entrance, where Hermione was waiting for them. Harry sent a mock glare her way, which caused her to give out a little laugh.

"I can't believe you were in on this 'Mione, you're supposed to be my best friend." Harry said to her, trying to keep his scowl, which was proving to be difficult as a smile was threatening to break through.

"I am your best friend, Harry. I really think you need this. You need to get out of Dudley's hand-me-downs and get into something a little more… You. And besides, no matter how much everyone seems to love the messy look of your hair. We desperately need to control it. I'm sure I've seen your hair start moving on its own."

"'Mione, you have spent way too much time listening to Blaise. You sounded so much like him. Hang on, did he tell you to say this to convince me to actually _want _this makeover?" Harry said, sending a look directly to Blaise, who held his hands up, claiming to have nothing to do with it all.

"Well, is it working?" Hermione said, taking a step closer and leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.

"A little, I guess."

"Well, Blaise didn't tell me to say that at all, and you know it's true." Hermione said, placing her arm around his waist.

The carriage ride's conversation topic consisted of Blaise's order for the day. He had formulated a short list on a piece of parchment:

**Makeover Day for H. **

**Hair at Wizard Cuts**

**Clothing at every decent store Hogsmeade has to offer**

**Shoes at Dragon Hide Etc.**

"…And then its should be time to go back to Hogwarts." Blaise said after reading his list to the group.

"Blaise, there's no mention of a time to stop and eat. What about lunch?" Harry said

"We will eat if, and only _if_, there is time for it. This could be a long day unless you cooperate. Shall we make a deal? If you enjoy yourself and help us when we ask, you get to eat. Deal or no deal?"

"That's a little mean, don't you think?" Harry stated, receiving three identical smirks. "Fine, deal. But it's a very mean deal. I'd say it's verging on blackmail"

And so it began. They stepped out of the carriage and Blaise grabbed Harry's hand and began to drag him off to their first stop on Harry's journey from drab to fab. Wizard Cuts was the best salon in Hogsmeade and was the sort of place that was appointment only, weeks in advance. Blaise had, in fact, booked the appointment as soon as Harry had settled into Slytherin. He had planned this day since then, and managed to keep it quiet for that long, for which he was incredibly proud of himself.

The four friends stepped through the doors and were immediately attended to by a very excitable hairdresser.

"Mr Zabini, I was delighted to get your call when I did. It is an honour to be working for someone such as yourself. And to be asked to cut the hair of one Harry Potter, you have seriously made my life complete. Pleasure to meet you Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy, good to see you again. And, you are?" The hairdresser said, finally motioning to Hermione.

"This, Roman, is Ms Hermione Granger, the other person I was talking about, you said you may have time to fit another person in, just for me." Blaise said, giving his sweet little smile.

"Of course, of course. I saved our dear Carmen to see to Ms Granger."

Hermione suddenly realised what was going on. "Blaise, you didn't!" She gasped.

"Oh but he did." Draco said, smirking. "We thought you'd like to finally be able to get a brush through your hair without excruciating pain. Your hair needs looking after too. And they'll give you products and teach you spells to change it up after it's sorted. Trust us, okay?"

Hermione nodded with a little smile as she was led off to a seat and the hairdresser began her work.

"I freed my entire day so that I could style your hair myself, Mr. Potter."

"All day? It's not really going to take that long, is it?" Harry said with a slight tone of disbelief in his voice.

Roman laughed, "Of course not, Mr Potter. Your hair shouldn't take long; I just thought I may need the rest of the day off to recover from the shock and excitement." Harry and Draco both rolled their eyes at this comment.

Harry was led off to sit in a chair and stare in wonder at what Roman was doing. He really was magic. With his wand, he was chopping, lengthening and styling Harry's hair. By the time he was finished, Harry was pleasantly surprised. Roman had been able to control his unruly hair, not to say that he had completely lost his look, Harry now had a flattened fringe that swept across his forehead, just edging over his eyebrows, covering his tell-tale scar. The rest of his hair had been calmed. It kept its messy look but it looked neat. Roman mentioned that Harry could still style the back of his hair like it was before, but it was best to sort it out first, since it was a bit of a nightmare before. Once Hermione was finished, everyone looked to her with big grins on their faces. Her wild, frizzy hair was now replaced with loose, bouncy curls. Her hair also had snippets of colour a shade lighter than her own, 'just to bring out the natural highlights'. She had been taught by her stylist how to make her hair straighter and how to tighten the curls, so she could have her hair however she felt.

"Roman, you have really outdone yourself this time," Blaise said as he gazed between Harry and Hermione.

"I agree, this is definitely better. Much better," Draco added.

They paid the receptionist the money that they owed and after a large collection of 'Thank you's' were shared between customer and stylist alike, the friends were off for their next stop. Blaise ended up taking Harry through each and every clothes shop that he believed worthy, which happened to mean nearly every shop except the one that sold second-hand garments. Harry began to participate as the day wore on, trying to choose things for him self and even enjoying trying the outfits on and waiting for the opinions of the others. By the time they had finished, they had successfully brought out every shop of anything in Harry's size, giving Harry a completely new wardrobe full of both casual and formal outfits, muggle and wizarding alike, Harry even received an emotional moment from Blaise, who ended up teary eyed and 'so incredibly proud of what he had created'. With this moment came a group hug, two of the four people more happy with the proximity than the others.

"Now, Harry. I know it's too late for lunch, but I don't want to back down on my end of the deal, so I guess its food time. Where do you want to eat?" Blaise said, linking his arm through Harry's.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not overly hungry. But I could do with a drink."

"Broomsticks anyone?" Draco said bringing himself and Hermione to their level and joining them on to form a chain.

They then set off for the Three Broomsticks and spent the rest of their day there, laughing and joking about things that had come to pass over the last month that they had spent together. Hermione enjoyed hearing about things that she wasn't around for, and couldn't believe some of the things the boys had done.

"I think its time I finally give in and let my bladder take over. I really need to pee" Harry said, standing up.

"I'll join you Harry, I think you've spurred my bladder on. Thank you O' Mighty One!" Blaise laughed, taking Harry's arm and leading him off to the toilets.

"You don't mind me going too, Hermione? All this talk about piss has got me needing to go," Draco said, looking apologetically towards her.

"Sure, go pee, and here I thought it was only girls who went in groups." Hermione giggled as Draco left the table.

Her giggle was cut off when she suddenly saw a slightly angry, slightly upset Draco storm out of the toilet, being pursued by a flushed Harry shouting for him, followed by a smirking Blaise.

_What. The. Hell?_ Hermione thought as it looked as though disaster had struck.


End file.
